What did they do to you?
by Bloomxlover
Summary: They were such a happy Superfamily. Helping people across the world while subconsciously helping each other. But what happens when the damage has gone too far? What happens when being kidnapped, tested on, and tortured broke you to far gone. What exactly had they done to you? I dont own the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

A normal mission, that's all they wanted. A normal mission with, they don't know, rescuing some hostages in an unfortunate events or something...but just not this. But no, these days were filled with so much Hydra they all decided to burn the word down into the depths of hell.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y give me scans of the base" Tony Stark asked his A.I. as he flew above the facility

" _I am detecting high heat signatures from the three sublevels, but the volcano next to it is projecting some of the heat so it is unsure of the amount of any personal heat_ " the A.I. said in her usual calm demeanor

"I spot two disguised snipers up on the roof" Natasha's voice come through while she laid in her disguise with binoculars with her eyes trained on the snipers

"I got them" Clint lined up two arrows and carefully pulled the bow string back only to release it and strike their target perfectly in their neck

"Moves in guys" soon enough the door was blasted down and everybody in front of it was ready for a fight standing in their fighting stance

And that's what they got...a good fight that some were happy with. It was Hydra against the Avengers, who were severely outnumbered, and no matter how bad the numbers seemed to them they never let up their ground and had the upper hand throughout it all. Steve flug his shield forward hitting a few Hydra agents before they got the chance to lay a hand on Bucky. Natasha striked a punch at one's neck and served a roundhouse kick towards his head while grabbing another kneeing in the gut then the face.

"I'm going towards the command room" and with that she extracted herself from the fight and easily made her way towards the command center shooting down any guards that went after her

"Remind me the purpose of this mission again?" Tony's voice sounded annoyed and tired, things that they all felt

"Retrieve the information from this base and shut it down" Steve punched the last guard around them down and looked around

" _Boss I am detecting no more personal heat signatures_ "

"Guys you might want to come and see this" Natasha's voice broke through sounding a bit worried making them immediately drop their sense and run over to where she is at knowing how clam and collect she is at all times

They entered the room and followed her gaze at the big screen in front of them making their blood run cold and their emotion furious. What were these sickos thinking? Surely they won't be that bold…would they? Kidnapping someone so close? Someone who they all love even if some are more stubborn than others. But a kid nonetheless. A kid that belong two Tony and Steve.

"What the fuck?" Tony's voice asked angered at the sight of his son's smiling face unaware at the picture that must've been taken from a distance

"Looks like Hydra has been busy" Natasha said typing away on the keyboard waiting for the information to download on the drive

" _Boss I am detecting a dangerously high amount of volcano activity_ " F.R.I.D.A.Y. said thankfully breaking the concentration of the man's angry glare at the screen

"F.R.I.D.A.Y what's the likelihood of the volcano erupting"

" _80% and rising quickly_ "

"We have to go now" Tony said shifting his weight from one to another looking at his other teammates

"Give me one more minute" Natasha said typing away fiercely trying to get the all of the information

" _96% probability of an eruption_ "

"We don't have a minute Nat" Tony said a bit angrily causing Steve to place a cooling hand on his shoulder

"And done" she pulled the drive out and they all ran out of the base just in time for the volcano to burst destroying the base in a matter of seconds

They were silent on their way home, well mostly Tony the rest seem to mumble things not wanting to mess with the man when he was in a mood especially after the information he found out. After he retrieved the drive from Natasha he immediately looked at the file they had on his son.

 _ **Name:**_ _Peter Stark-Rogers, also known as Spiderman_

 _ **Age:**_ _15 years of age_

 _ **Affiliation:**_ _Steve Stark-Rogers, also known as Captain America, and Tony Stark-Rogers, also known as Iron Man_

 _ **Residence:**_ _Occasionally at 'Avengers Compound' at Upstate, New York. Resides at Avengers tower_

 _ **Ability(ies):**_ _Wall-crawling, enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, durability, senses, stamina, healing and agility, as well as a warning system he associates as "Spidey-Senses"_

 _ **Notes:**_ _Subject is perfect candidate to make into a better soldier. Until further notice._

"Tony" Steve came from behind him and wrapped his arms around the torso of the man who seemed to be lost in thought

"They know all about him" he whispered just enough for the super soldier to hear him

"i just don't understand, I did my best to keep him away and hidden safe from Hydra and they still found him" he rubbed his face and leaned forward out of the man's embrace earning a sigh from the super soldier

"i know Tony and you did good but now the only answer now is to keep a close eye on Peter and protect him at all costs" Steve said kneeling down and guiding Tony's face up to look at him

"And don't even try to place all of the blame on yourself because it's not your fault Tony" Steve said so softly Tony spread a warm smile and gave his husband a kiss on his lips

They bring out the best in each other and honestly it's what they both love in each other. Especially at a moment like this. But they both felt the dread deep down when they looked at the screen and saw their smiling boy. What did Hydra want with him? And it wasn't just them who asked, everybody did and everybody got the same answer. What ever is it, it isn't good.

….

"Dude are your serious?!" The excitement in his voice poured into his expression making the other person puck his lips out into a smile and nod his head

"Of course i am, this weekend you're invited to the Avenger compound" the smiling boy patted his best friend on the back of his shoulder who seemed to be in a daze

"No way…" He trailed off just imagining the weekend even if it was five days away

"You just have to promise me that you won't be creepy and blackout from excitement" Peter said glancing over from the corner of his eyes with a small smirk

"I can't promise the blacking out thing but the creepy thing i can. But wow i'm going to the Avenger compound" Need smiled as they both took their seat getting settled

"Dude you've been there before what's so special about it?"

"Because it's the Avengers!" Ned whispered loudly leaning close to Peter who rolled his eyes playfully

 _Buzz Buzz_

Peter looked away from his friend, took his phone out of his pocket, and looked at the text message

 _You okay kiddo? -Tony to Peter_

Peter subconsciously smiled at the protectiveness of his dad and typed back quickly, knowing the panic his dad will go through if he doesn't receive and answer fast enough.

 _Yea dad...just in my last period, talk to you later -Peter to Tony_

He sent the message then put the phone away before the teacher caught him. Tuning into the lesson he felt the slightest feeling from his spidey-sense. Not enough to cause alarm but just enough to make it feel creepy. Almost as if some person was burning their eyes straight into him.

But it was fine right? Kids in class would stare at one another and some would subconsciously do it not realizing it at first. They would soon come to their senses and it would go away once their stare was gone. Only it didn't though.

"Mr. Stark?" The teacher pulled Peter away from his thoughts with a slight jump

"Uh..y-yes?"

"Care to answer question 39?" He felt the heat rise up in his face from pure embarrassment as he glanced down at the paper. He didn't do the question

Patrolling took longer than he thought it was making him late for his curfew, which his parents weren't happy with. Once he got home he passed out not even bothering with the homework until early in the morning when he was rushing it. He glanced over the question and took the most logical answer he could come up with.

"The character was dynamic from where she was stated as a calm and happy person to a nervous and scared person after the burning of her house" although he was considered a genius in math and science he nonetheless succeeded in his AP class when she gave a reassuring smile.

"Glad to know you're were still with us" she smiled and continued on with whatever she was saying until the bell rang where she told them their homework

"Dude do you think i will get to meet Thor this time?" Need grabbed Peter's upper arm in a daze while Peter smile with a roll of his eyes

"I have no idea Need he went to Asgard and hasn't contacted in a long while but if he does show up you'll be the first i'll tell" Peter smiled at the small gasp from the boy as they exit the school

"Hey Penis!" Peter groaned in annoyance and continued his way

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and didn't react when Flash shoved his shoulder walking past him.

"Maybe you should stop lying to everyone saying how you know the rest of the Avengers just because your dads" Flash smirked but circled around Peter who annoyed him to the best of his capabilities

"None of them would waste their time on you of all people" Flash then shoved Peter again and walked away leaving the two in a silence

"He's a dick" Peter whispered to his friend who snickered at the statement

"You got that right" he smiled and stopped at a crosswalk

That feeling creeped on Peter again, that nagging feeling of being watched. But he kept the conversation with his friend while the sensation slowly grew.

Once they split, with Ned taking a right and Peter walking forward, the Spidey-sense only grew until it was a sharp pain like tiny little needles poking at every part of you skin. But he was safe right? The Avengers tower is only a block away now and once he gets inside he is safe and sound. There's nothing to worry about...nothing to worry about. But even in those minutes the pain only grew and Peter was too terrified to look at what was causing it.

A sharp stabbing pain brought the boy into a run. He was absolutely terrified. Not once looking behind him as he bolted through the doors and quickly into the closing elevator with, just his luck, nobody in it.

Panting, he leaned his head against the elevator doors and closed his eyes trying to regain in composure. _What the hell was that_? God it was never like this before. Usually it would be a skin-crawling sensation or his hair being raised when there was an immediate danger. But this felt painful and it was weird.

" _Hello Peter, you heart rate has increased as well as you breathing...shall i call boss?"_ F.R.I.D.A.Y's calming voice brought the boy from his thoughts with a shake of his head

"No" Peter whispered then swallowed a feeling back down into him "No i'll be fine"

He kept his warm forehead on the cool door and sighed at the calming sensation it seems to bring. He always seems to be warm that once he feels something cool it's like a satisfied feeling washing over him. He didn't even noticed when they reached the floor or when the doors opened until his senses and reflexes act at the last minute reaching out both his hands to stop himself from falling face first. He looked up and saw questionable but worried gazes from his parents.

"You okay Pete?" Steve asked getting up from his spot on the couch

"Uh...y-yea I'm fine" he smiled and walked out of the elevator straight to the kitchen "just hungry"

Peter opened a cabinet and pulled out some pop tarts that was part of Thor's supply but come on...one can't hurt right?

"Anything interesting happened at school kiddo?" Tony asked taking the pop tart away from the kid then gave him a sandwich and placed the pop tart back

Peter sort of froze at the question. Surely this new pain is just something that will just go away. But what is it is what's getting to him. This feeling wouldn't just appear out of nowhere with no appropriate cause. And unfortunately for him his dads noticed the slight pause.

"Pete your know your can talk to us about anything right?" Steve placed a hand on his shoulder which grounded Peter who took a bite of his sandwich

"Well nothing really happened at all just my senses are whacking out, hopefully they would be fine by the time Midterms come around" Peter shrugged his shoulders and cause his parents to sigh in relief

They know peter well enough to know when he was telling the truth or lying...or when he was holding information back to ease his parents worry. They were relieved...extremely relieved.

"Hey Pete why don't you stay here tonight instead of patrolling?" Tony asked leaning against the counter and making Peter snap his head up

"Yeah we can lay on the couch, pop some popcorn, and enjoy a movie" Steve said putting and arm around Tony's shoulder while Peter looked at them a bit wide eyed

He opened his mouth about to start protesting with the natural saying _the people need Spiderman,_ of something even more convincing than that. But he quickly shut his mouth when he saw the tired desperate look in their eye. He hated when they would work themselves so hard it crashes on them hard. He also lived for these small memorable moments when neither of them would work on a new gadget, mission, or piles of homework.

Peter finished his sandwich and smiled so brightly at his dads "only if i get to pick the movie"

He was rewarded with a happy relieved smile and a ruffle of his hair. They both walked over to their son and place one hand on each of his shoulders.

"As long as it isn't any wild west movies that pops seems to like" Tony smirked up at the blonde man who rolled his eyes

"Of any of Tony's chic-flics"


	2. Chapter 2

The blaring alarm clock sent a sharp pain to his ears making the tired boy covered his ears in a hurry. He opened his eyes and quickly shut them when the light caused and agonizing headache.

 _God this hurts_. His senses are being compromise with the alarm getting louder and louder then the light getting brighter and brighter. He couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a soft cry of pain then balling himself up under the blanket.

A few tears escaped and traveled down his face. They quickly turned into sobs while the pain only intenses then without a warning everything stopped. The room was filled with fuzzy noises and was blackened all the way making the boy sigh in pain-free relief.

After a short while he poked his head from under the blanket the heat hitting him full force against his freezing cold skin. The clammy hand removed from his ears and was placed on his scorching face. Slowly and eventually the noise was brought back into the room.

" _Peter you seem to have a very high fever of 104.6"_ the AI said is a soft sweet voice

"What time is it?" Peter mumbled blinking away the tiredness in his eyes

" _It is currently 3:04 in the morning...would you like me to wake boss or Captain up for you?"_

"No i'm...i'm going to get some water" Peter said sitting up and bring his legs slowly off the side of the bed

" _Good idea Peter, drink lots of fluids"_

"What caused the horrible sound?" Peter mumbled to the AI as he slowly made his way to the kitchen

While looking the fridge to only grab the bottle of water he could hear the slight hum of the AI. As she most likely scan the building for answer for the question he asked.

" _It appears that a alarm clock from three floors down activated causing you great uncomfort with your enhanced hearing added with your fever making you senses very sensitive"_

The boy stood in his spot swaying slighting from his fever downing the last bit of water before chucking it in the garbage and grabbing a second from the fridge.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y what was my fever again?" Peter asked feeling the effect of gravity slam down onto the boy making him feel as if the building front the Toomes incident smashed onto him again

" _Your temperature seems to be 104.8 degrees and rising, that is dangerously high Peter...should i call boss?_

"No i'll go to him" Peter whispered then grudgingly shuffled his feet relying on the wall to keep him upright

God he hates being sick, he has been sick like once after he got his powers and it was horrible. Horrible coughing fits that caused him to lose his voice, terribly high fevers making his blood boil but leaving his skin ice cold, vomit making his already sore throat burn even if there was nothing to bring up. Yeah over all this is terrible.

He subconsciously arrived in front of his parents door and hesitate to knock. This is stupid they are sleeping for Thor's sake. He is old enough to take care of himself. He doesn't need to rely on them for everything. Besides what if they got busy last night after the movie and he'll have to witness something he doesn't want to witness. Yea no thanks. So with that he turn and continued to use the wall to make it back to his room.

But by gosh this fever is so horrible he couldn't think clear. He didn't know he was in front of the door until he knocked on it. What was he thinking? Truth be told he doesn't know at this point.

It wasn't long until the door slid open revealing the person who seemed to be just as tired as Peter was. Though he couldn't blame them it is like what 3:04 in the morning.

"What are you doing up Peter?" Natasha's voice brought the boy back into somewhat of a reality in his fevered state

He opened his mouth but shut it feeling his mouth go dry quickly. With a sigh she raised her hand to his concerningly pale face and twisted her face with worry.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y what are his vitals?" Natasha lead the boy into her room and ushered him onto her bed making him lay down.

" _Peter has a temperature of 105.3 that is dangerously rising Ms. Romanoff"_

She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair that she secretly loved. Not that she'll admit it when he was feeling better or to anyone else in that matter.

"Peter why didn't you to go Tony and Steve?" Natasha whispered to the teen who still had the bottle of water in his hand

" _Mr. Peter said something about not wanting to witness what his parents could've done after the movie_ " the AI said sounding as if she was smiling

"You and me both kid" she smiled and continue running her fingers through his hair

"F.R.I.D.A.Y call Bruce in here...tell him it's urgent"

" _Right away Ms. Romanoff, shall i inform Steve and Boss?"_

"Yea go ahead and tell them" Natasha looked at the boy and saw the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead

"In the meantime, Peter" Natasha shook the boy gently even if he scrunched his face in pain

"Hmm?" He still had his eyes closed and his water in his hand

"How do you feel?" She said in the sweet voice she reserved for him

He breathed heavily and opened his mouth as well as his eyes. He was hot but was cold and his body ached everywhere especially his neck when he had a coughing fit.

"I-i don't feel so good" Natasha hurriedly offered him a small garbage can before he had time to vomit in her room

He was heaving over the side of the bed with his face in the garbage while Natasha offered the small comfort she can give by rubbing his back. It was small and she didn't think it was very helpful but for Peter it was all he can ask for. He places the bucket on the floor while laying back down with his glossy eyes half open.

God he looked so young it pulled on the assassin's heart. She sighed and wondered what was taking the others so long to arrive.

"Thanks mom"

It surely can't take forever for the AI to wake them up and hurry their asses her-. She snapped her attention to the boy who stared at her fazed by the fever but held a small smile as his eyes slowly lowered themselves.

"No problem my little spider" she said softly and gave his too hot forehead a kiss still running her fingers through his hair

A knock at the door brought the woman into the reality of the situation and stood up receiving a small whimper from the boy at the lost presence

"I'll be right back my little spider" she said softly before walking over to the door and opened it

Tony pushed past her followed by Steve who offered and apologetic look then Bruce who looked as tired as ever. Once the men were in she shut the door and observed the scene in her room. Just earlier she was about to murder the person who knocked on her door this late at night which turned into punching them once she saw Peter, now she was worried masking it with a calm expression.

"Peter?" Tony kneeled besides his son with Steve doing the same

The boy opened his eyes and gave a horrible dry cough. "Dad?"

Bruce came forward and examine the boy, grabbing a pen pocket flashlight he pried Peter's eyelid open and flash the light in his pupil receiving a flinch and a small groan

"F.R.I. what is his temperature?"

" _105.5 degrees and still rising Dr. Banner"_

"That's dangerously high even for Peter...we need to take him to the med by now" Bruce stood back and watch as Steve picked his son up without hesitation

All of them ran through the hallways to make it into the elevator then waited for the elevator to take then to the need bay. Upon arrival Steve set Peter down and was ushered around by Bruce

"Top priority is to bring the fever down i need cool thing, ice packs, cold washcloth now" Tony and Natasha left hesitantly while Steve and Bruce stepped the kids down until he was in his boxers

"Pops?" The boy whispered while his eyes stared at the ceiling

"I'm right here Pete" Steve smiled and brushes the brown curls back fussing the child's eyes to his

Peter smiled and grabbed his free hand looking up into his eyes finding worry. Gosh Peter was tired but he didn't want to leave the worry in his dad's eyes, he wanted to make him better. The only problem was that he didn't know how to in his confused state. Peter eventually decided on resting his eyes but listen and try to comprehend as much as he can.

"I found some ice packs" Natasha said running back in with some ice packs numbing her arms from the cold

"Great" Bruce grabbed the pack one by one placing them around the body of the boy when Tony rushed back in with a cool washcloth and another ice pack

He handed the stuff to Bruce before making his way to the other side of Peter and grabbing his hand. His son looked as is he was sleeping peacefully but the pale skin made him looked as if he was….no he refused to finish that sentence.

Bruce place the cloth on his forehead and carefully lifted Peter's head up before resting it back on the ice pack. Now normally Peter would welcome the cold. He loved it especially against his heat that came with his spider gifts. But when his neck made contact against the cold he lurched his upper half forward sitting up while gasping for the air that left his body.

"What is that?" Natasha asked walking towards the boy who took it as an invitation to put his head on her chest which she wholeheartedly loved

"What is what?" Tony asked a little jealous at the sight but searched over the boy's body for any signs of injury

"On his neck" Bruce observed the back on the boy's neck and saw a small poke from a needle surrounded by red irritated skin

"It seems to be a poke from a needle" Bruce with a little hesitation grabbed gloves and a needle

Putting the gloves on he wiped the spot clean before gently putting the needle in the exact spot and pull blood from it. Bruce knew something was off, no one would get sick this quickly or easily considering the boy's enhanced healing. This sample can hold some explanation

"What are you doing?" Tony asked with his paternal instincts in over gear gripping his son's hand

"Taking a sample to test it, i don't believe this is a normal case of the flu" Bruce pulled the needle out and placed it away in a safe spot to test later, his prime focus being on his nephew

"You don't think…."

"Hydra" Steve hissed the name through his gritted teeth and almost immediately the room was thick with fury

They couldn't have a break from them can they? Their own son being chased by the worst of the worst for what? The thing that brought them back was the coughing fit that the boy gave with turned into a struggle to breathe.

"Lay him back down" Natasha gently pushed Peter back down while Bruce placed a breathing mask on the boy who exhaustedly resist it and overall losing

The hands never left him and every few moments he was given a reassured squeeze with him giving a weak one back. In that silence everyone hoped that this tactic would worked because, even though they loved Peter with everything in them and would do anything for them, they would be happy to return to their beds

"F.R.I. any progress with the fever?" Bruce asked the bags under his eyes growing more

" _Peter's temperature has only increase to a 105.7 degrees"_

Bruce ran a hand through his hair and started to remove the packs.

"Natasha go start a bath not too warm but not too cool" the redhead ran off towards the bathroom while Bruce looked at the parents

"The fever has only gotten higher so the next thing is the bath surrounding his whole body in something cooler than his temperature" he answered the question the parents were thinking of while shaking the fog from his head halfway to the bathroom

The effects of the night has taken effects of the man with seven PhDs making him exhausted, sluggish exhausted. What time is it anyways? He was answered with a thud behind him, turning around he saw Tony already on the ground fast asleep with Steve slowly falling to the ground following his partner.

Huh maybe he should take a quick nap to. No harm done... he works hard he should be able to take a nap. He didn't even realized he was lying on the floor struggling to keep his eyes open. He was doing something but what was it? Something about water and temperature, was he working on and experiment before feeling this new tiredness? No it should sound right but it just didn't fit with this worried anxiety. Then what?

The horrible throat wrenching coughed pierced the silence and his hazed eyes wander to the bed, to Peter. That's right! Peter had water and need to get his temperature! No that's….that's wrong. Something about Peter, temperature, and water.

His eyes grew heavier by the second making him relax to the blanket of sleep that started to lay over him. He heard the pounding of multiple footsteps as they made their way closer but couldn't bring himself to find out who is was. He needed this well deserved sleep. The footsteps entered the room and slowly they made their way everywhere.

He closed his eyes and felt the blanket was much heavier ready to give into the warm feeling….wait. Peter had a warm temperature, too warm and was going to be in the cool water! Then the needle prick, ice packs, Hydra, the coughs…..Hydra. The air is being compromise!

Bruce forced his eyes open to find the boy being carried away in the arms of some Hydra agents, his nephew being carried away by Hydra. No! He tried to bring himself up but only succeeded of turning himself onto his stomach. No! He needs to save Peter! He needs to save his nephew! But the effects of the drugged filled air finally worked luring him to sleep with his hear being the last to leave he shudder

"Hail Hydra"


	3. Chapter 3

Oh the headache that woke him up. The sharp throbbing headache that started at his temples and slowly making its way to his entire brain. _What the hell happened?_

The too bright light added another layer of pain when he opened his eyes and he let out a soft groan. What happened? He didn't even know where he is at. But the sharp smell of disinfectant told him that he was at the med bay.

 _Why am i here?_ God his brain hurts. Something about someone important….very important. Tony? No. Peter? Yes it was Peter….oh gosh Peter!

Steve got up from his uncomfortable spot on the cold floor and grabbed onto the bed. Hulling himself up he'd got to a level where he saw the empty bed.

"Pe...ter?" Steve croaked out and brought himself up on his unbalanced feet

God his throat hurts too. What happened? He squinted around and saw Bruce's and Tony's figure sprawled out against the floor while a glimpse of red hair pooled from the bathroom. Normally he would be happy to see his husband and his science partner sleeping, but this predicament tells him this is far from good.

"FRI?" Steve made his way around the bed, picking Tony up and placing him on the med bed

" _Yes Captain?"_

"Run a diagnostic search for Peter...throughout the whole tower please" Steve went over to Bruce and placed him on the chair

" _Right away Captain"_

After placing the surprisingly still asleep Natasha on the other empty chair he set out for some pain killers. Even if they won't work on him he knows that the others would wake up with a terrible headache and he isn't ready to have another day of Natasha having a bad headache.

He heard the soft footsteps round the corner and soon saw the brown haired super soldier. Bucky looked as if he could kill someone. He seemed agitated and on edge….and to be honest Steve almost felt appreciated by it.

"Steve what the hell happened?" Bucky had a bit of The Winter Soldier's voice

"I-i don't know Buck" Steve said in and exhausted voice

God this headache and this confusing situation doesn't make it any better.

A moan, a moan he knows very well, broke his thought making Steve lookup to see his husband waking up. Handing him the pills and water he watched as he quickly down them and rest his head on Steve's chest.

Tony has had many hangovers in his day but goddamn. This one tops all of the others. But thankfully his loving husband is here to cope with him and Peter….Peter? Oh gosh Peter! His fever!

"Peter?!" Tony jolted upright looking around then to Steve

"Tony i-"

" _Captain i have run a diagnostic test and have concluded that Peter is nowhere in the tower"_ F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice cut off the soldier's sentence paling the mechanic

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. pull up surveillance from last night starting when Peter arrived in the Med bay" Tony asked and watched as the hologram appeared in front of him

They all, now including a assassin and Dr. Banner, watched as a slight fog that everyone breathed in made their way from the air vents and watched as one by one the Avengers knock out from the last with the last one being Bruce. They all watched as Peter was only affected by it once the breathing mask was removed and they all watched as he was being carried out by a Hydra agent.

Oh gosh, _Oh Gosh!_ Peter is gone. Petter is gone. He was taken by Hydra. Tony started to take shallow breaths while the fear crept into his wild eyes. _Oh gosh my baby!_

"Tony you have to calm down!" Steve held Tony's hand and turned the man's face to hold eye contact

It was as if he was expecting the retaliation, Tony stared at the blonde man with confusion and rage. Did he not see their Peter get taken away by Hydra?! Did he not see the state their boy was in?! For all they know he can be-No. Not finishing that train of thought.

"I'm sorry did we just watch two different things? Was i just the only one who saw Hydra take away Peter...our boy?!" Tony got off the bed and began to pace in the open area

"Tony you're gonna have a panic attack-"

"Damn right i'm gonna have a panic attack!" Tony turned his attention on the blonde super soldier with hurt in his eyes

"Our son has been taken by the worst of the worst and you're worried about a panic attack...that's the least of our troubles at the moment cap" Tony then stomped out of the room filled with tension

The room was filled with silence as the now three Avengers, with Bruce leaving to calm the big guy down, come up with a strategy. But they all couldn't help but wonder what Hydra is gonna do to the poor sweet kid. What kind of torture he will undergo...of have already.

"What's our move Captain" Bucky spoke up with the attention settling on Steve

"We need information and we need it now. Start with how the gas was able to get in the tower without F.R.I.D.A.Y alerting us" Steve stood up straight and looked at the two in front of him

The two then set off discovering the task at hand leaving Steve in the once filled Med room. His son was right here just with them a few hours ago...and now he's gone. Steve wiped a single tear that fell and walked out not standing to be in the room much longer.

"FRI give me information on every Hydra base we have and haven't taken down yet"

" _Yes captain"_ Steve went to the elevator and waits until it began to move

"And i want information on every worker in this tower...somebody helped Hydra"

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry dor the lack of updating and how short this chapter is but itll get better i promise. So yea here is another chapter and for those who are reading my other ones dont worry i havent forgotten about those either. Enjoy and get ready for the next chapter to be about my poor spiderbaby.**

 **Feelzyfeelz** **: Thank you! But i honestly enjoy most things and i couldnt help but make a story about my mavel babies.**


	4. Chapter 4

_The swaying jumping motion woke the boy up slightly. Confusion settled on him immediately. Where was he? Or where is he going?_

" _Subject has been retrieved, mission accomplished"_

" _Wait to give him the antidote once you arrive on the base...we don't want the Avengers gaining him"_

" _Sir he is waking up"_

" _Insert sedative regularly, he has enhanced metabolism"_

 _A needle was inserted in the boy's neck and with a whimper Peter was back under the thick blanket of sleep_

* * *

" _Strap him down, we don't want him to attack us at any moment"_

 _The restraints were then tightened around the delusional teen who was heavily panting. Cracking his eyes open he saw the dark color metal matched with the dark colored clothing of the agents._

" _Sir he is awake"_

 _The familiar poke of the needle appeared and soon enough the boy was asleep again._

* * *

 _Dark. Light._

The squeak of the wheels echoed down what must've been a long hallway.

 _Dark. Light._

Peter tried to pull his arms to block out the light but couldn't seem to move them. The more he pulled the more pain his wrists seem to be.

 _Dark. Light._

The uncomfortable, what must've been, gurney dug into his shoulder blades and the back of his head. He couldn't help but let out a small soft whimper from the pain he felt.

 _Dark._

Peter opened his eyes and saw and unfamiliar person. _Who is this person? Where am i?_ The symbol on his chest froze the boy with fear.

 _Hydra._

 _Light._

Squinting his eyes by the sudden light he couldn't help but pull on his restraints harder. This just couldn't be happening. He did not just got kidnapped by Hydra.

 _Dark._

More awake now he lifted his head to see his body restrained to a type of gurney. The person then bumped the double doors open into a bright room filled with doctors with lab coats.

"Looks like he is up...insert the antidote"

The person pushing the gurney then disappeared and was replaced with doctors in lab coats and hands grabbing his body

"Sir there seemed to be no trace of the poison"

"Remarkable"

If Peter wasn't worried now, he most definitely was. Poisoned?! What on earth-

"Lets get a blood sample"

 _No._ That was not gonna happen. Not on Peter's watch. He tug viciously on the restraint on his wrist breaking it but cutting it in the process. Peter then push/punched anybody away from him then quickly as possible torn the other restraints off

"Quickly get a sedative!"

Peter didn't register the words, his only thought was to escape and go back home to his parents and-he felt the prick if a needle and the dizziness that came after it.

Taking that moment the doctors then restrained the boy and took their wanted blood sample. Soon enough he was under leaving him open to the doctors above him

* * *

 _Drip._

When Peter came to he welcomed the dark against his throbbing headache.

 _Drip._

Opening his eyes he found that there was a single dull light above him lighting up almost the whole room. Getting up from what must've been his "bed", which really turned out to be a very uncomfortable cot, he took in the room and let the little knowledge he had of what has happen run through his mind.

Memories came back a bit fuzzy and no matter how hard he concentrated he couldn't remember how he got to this point. He was hungry and cold and all he wanted was his dads to help him. His dads...there was something important about his dads. But what?

A small hissing sound filled his ears and he soon associated the sound with a type of gas. He covered his nose and mouth with the crook of his elbows and hurriedly went to the door. Pounding on the door he began to feel the door give away until it actually did. Crawling his way out he took a big breath of fresh air.

His vision became fuzzy but nonetheless he got up. The hallways were eerily quiet, not a single noise especially after the noise he made. He half expected some people to try and contain him. But he was just met with quiet. This is a trap and he knew it was a trap. And he will not fall victim to it.

He controlled his breathing and closed his eyes.

"Concentrate Peter"

He stopped crawling and stood up leaning against a wall. He finally heard the faint footsteps, a lot of them. But it was like they weren't in a rush.

"That's weird, why are they not running?"

He heard the soft whirl of machinery very close to him and made a beeline for it. Bursting through a pair of double doors he shocked a few people that was in the room who quickly broke out of their shock. They took their guns out and pointed them at him

"Put your hands in the air and-" Peter didn't wait for one of the people to finish

He of course felt bad and remorseful that he took down the people as quickly as he did. But as he secured the room those feelings immediately changed when he remembered that they were Hydra Agents.

Spinning around in the room he quickly made his way to the computers and furiously started to type away. He was given so much information he just wanted to cry with it all.

"Focus Peter...Focus"

He chatted away at himself finding all of the files about him. And when he said all about him...he meant all about him starting when he was a child. Starting with his biological parents. He had to know more, he had to-

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

They were pounding on the doors now desperately trying to get in. He had to work faster now with disabling the security cameras in the room, securing a technological pathway from his end point to his dads, and making sure they know where to find him.

"Recording….now!"

Peter pressed a final key and was presented with a camera on himself recording his every movement and word.

"Hey dad...hey pops. If you're hearing this then i am a certified genius" he smiled trying to give light of this situation knowing how his parents would be.

"I don't have much time but as of right now i'm at the coordinate of…" as he read off the coordinate he couldn't help but get a quickly look at himself.

His eyes has serious bags underneath his eyes. His hair is disheveled pointing out in many different ways. And from the lack of food with his increased metabolism his face has started to sink in.

"I just wanted to say that i love you both and it is no one's fault that i am here right now…" he trailed off having a moment of silence to make sure that he wouldn't cry

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Startling him, Peter jumped in his seat, cast a quick glance at the door, and quickly returned his version to the camera.

"I don't want to end this because i have so much more to say but i can't sit here forever" he gave a light chuckle and began to type again

"I have to go...just don't lose hope okay? I love everybody there stay safe guys" Peter waited a few seconds before finishing the video

All he really wants right now is to go home. That's it...well that and to never become a victim of kidnapping ever again. But when he finally sent the video and got rid of any evidence of him being there of sending anything he stood up and backed away from the computer.

He knew that there was nothing left to do but hope and pray that his dad got his message. And when that door burst down he held onto that hope with everything in him. Even when they placed him in cuffs and pointed guns straight at him. He knew that after this little stunt he would be in a world of upcoming pain but the hope that he held right now he almost didn't regret it….almost.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Dad?"_ _The weakened voice of his son made him move erratically_

" _Peter?!" He was hot and cold at the same time making everything seems hazy until the view of his son focused in on him_

" _Peter where are your? Are your oka-"_

" _This is your fault dad" Peter's monotone voice broke his heart at the sudden hurtful words_

" _Wha-? Pete I'm...i'm sorry" Tony started to walk towards his son but couldn't seem to move_

 _The scenery changed and Peter was strapped to a chair with some sort of device hanging over part of his face. People were surrounding him and while they poked and prodded him Peter's eyes were glue on forcefully on his dad's._

" _You let me get kidnapped by Hydra when you knew they were coming for me" a zap of electricity went through Peter causing and agonizing scream_

" _This is your fault Tony" Peter said sinisterly as he then let out another scream_

* * *

Tony jumped in his seat and looked around frantically startling Bruce.

"Your okay Tones?" Bruce asked cautiously putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder

"No i'm not fucking okay...my boy was taken by Hydra and i'm over here doing nothing while they could be-he could be-" Tony squeezed his eyes shut blocking the nightmare from his thoughts

"Hey Peter is a strong kid...remember that time when it was winter and you, Steve, and Peter were on you way home passing by a frozen lake? There was a cat desperately trying to get off of it as the ice was cracking and Peter didn't even hesitate to help the poor creature?"

Tony smiled at the fond memory and let out a airy chuckle. Of course he remembers, he remembers anything Peter does. He remembered how he was scared shitless when Peter went to save the cat especially with his problems to the cold.

"We couldn't stop him if we could...the ice was able to only hold Peter's weight and even when we threatened him with grounding he didn't turn back until that cat was safe" Tony finished the story and wiped a single tear that fell

"Though he is an idiot for going out on the ice without the proper equipment he had frostbites all over his hands and after that he made sure to have gloves on every winter day" Steve's voice echoed in the lab as he came to give his husband a cup of his favorite coffee and a kiss on the cheek.

"But god dammit he would not shut up about that cat...i almost had to adopt it but Captain Honorable over here wondered if the cat belonged to a family and lo-and-behold the family of the cat came rushing to us after Peter rescued it and thanked him so much" Tony smiles and turned to the two made who had a smile on their faces

Peter was something else. He was kind, sweet, honorable (which Steve wholeheartedly believe he got from him), and all hands down the nicest kid you will ever meet.

"Hey Steve" Natasha walked in followed by Bucky

"We found out about the gas leak" Natasha said handing a tablet over to Tony who quickly put it up on the hologram.

"A Hydra Agent placed the gas in the main air system and once it was activated it spread all over the tower while everyone was asleep...no one had any idea what was happening" Natasha said as she watched the boys stared at the video

"That leads to the question of how it got there. My guess is that we have a mole in the system. The building was on a secure lock after what we found out from the hydra facility. Only someone with insider knowledge was able to plant the gas and know everything about Peter without it being suspicious" Bucky crossed his arms and suppressed a shudder when he mentioned Hydra

It didn't matter if the princess of Wakanda helped get the winter soldier from under Hydra's mind control, he still dreads the name and every mission the go on that deals with them.

"There is only limited people who know about Peter's abilities and even with that they go through a thero background check"

"Unless they recently started working for them"

Silence over filled the room at the thought of one of their employees being a mole.

"That reminds me...remember the strange prick on the back of Peter's neck?" Bruce asked and brought in his own hologram information while the rest nods

"When i took a sample Peter's blood cells were fighting off whatever it was but i got the tiniest sample of what it was" he brought up the results and showed the people in the room and watched as some scrunched their brows in confusion

"Insecticides" Tony whispered with such a shocked and fear tone

"What is it?" Steve asked stepping forward

There was a moment of silence where no one dared to speak in fear of the reality of it all.

"It's a type of poison where you'll find on farms to kill pests and weeds from the crops" Clint's voice spoke through when he walked from behind Natasha to stand next to Steve

"Somehow it was modified to fit Peter's spider genes but not quiet"

"What do you mean?"

"Because they didn't have anything to go on there wasn't a correct formula to cause any serious damage, his healing factor couldn't already diminish the poison leaving him healthy...i ran the numbers and they look good" Bruce swiped away his results to Tony already knowing the man to double check anything sometimes triple when it come to his son

"But how did he get poisoned in the first place? He would've told us if someone poked him with a needle" Steve asked mainly to himself but the others heard wondering the same

"That brings me to my next result" Bruce brought up a street surveillance camera that showed Peter walking with Ned on his way home

He seemed agitated, kept moving his shoulders to show discomfort, looking over his shoulders, and picking up his pace go get home quickly. It wasn't until he ran home that they almost missed it. The tiniest of darts that injected into his neck causing him to run and for it to fall off.

"Shit…" Tony rubbed his goatee and felt the wave of stress flow over the already existing one.

" _Boss you have received an email from and unknown source"_ FRIDAY's voice cut through the silent moment bringing everyone back to the present predicament

"Ignore it FRIDAY we have important things to do"

" _Sir i highly encourage your to view it as it is a video with Mr. Peter"_ the A.I.'s information shocked the people in the room

"Play it now, put it up on the screen, and start tracking from the I.P. address" Tony stood next to Steve who interlaced their fingers giving each other comforting squeezes

" _Hey dad...hey pops. If you're hearing this then i am a certified genius" he smiled trying to give light of this situation._ Which they all felt and couldn't help but smile at their teenage fool

" _I don't have much time but as of right now i'm at the coordinate of…"_ as he read off the coordinates they had FRIDAY pinpoint where it would be which ended up to be somewhere in the mountains

" _I just wanted to say that i love you both and it is no one's fault that i am here right now…" he trailed off having a moment of silence to make sure that he wouldn't cry_. Tony felt as is his nightmare was right there telling him the it was in fact his fault even though his sons comforting words told him otherwise

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 _Startling him, Peter jumped in his seat, cast a quick glance at the door, and quickly returned his vision to the camera._ They were all worried with the sound of gunshots and Tony Squeezed Steve's hand with fear

" _I don't want to end this because i have so much more to say but i can't sit here forever" he gave a light chuckle and began to type again._ No...don't leave

" _I have to go...just don't lose hope okay? I love everybody there stay safe guys"_

Ths video cut and in front of their faces was the point where Peter was.

"What's our move cap?" Natasha said bringing everyone back to reality ready to fight

"Lets go get our boy"

And with that they all left to their respectful room to get what they need leaving the couple to talk.

"We still need to figure out the mole" Steve said to Tony While wrapping his arms around his hips

"I'll have FRIDAY do a-"

"That won't do it they hacked into FRIDAY that's how we didn't know about the gas" Steve said and when Tony frown knowing what is gonna happen Steve couldn't help but smirk

"Please tell me it is not what i think it is" Tony said muffled when he put his face on Steve's chest

"Time to go old school"

* * *

His muffled screams echoed throughout the hallways. But no one paid attention. They didn't care. As long as it wasn't them then they didn't even bother to stop what they were doing to help the poor kid.

"What did you send!" The Russian accent man pulled the lever down pain his body slump and for him to pant exhaustedly

He was so tired and right now he just wants his family. But when he never answered his question his Spidey Sense reacted and prepared himself when the electricity rolled through him body. And it did. But this time he welcomed the blackness that washes over him.

…

When he woke up he was laying flat and he was strangely cold. His arms especially...wha?

He lifted his head and immediately put it down and close his eyes.

"Sir he's awake...would you like me to give him a sedative?"

 _Please...please i don't want to see of feel this torture._ Peter prayed in his head that this one time he wanted to feel under.

"No. Let him be awake for this" it was the same man from the electrocution room

He heard footsteps coming behind him but didn't dare to move. With his arms cut open he could feel all of the cold air literally go into him.

"You might not want to move Peter...wouldn't want them to cut an artery"

He then felt the pain of….Everything. With his skin trying to close itself back together to the pain if a big sharp needle entering into his bone. And with that he let a few tears out and hurriedly welcomed the waved of blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

"My name is Peter Stark-Rogers, my parents are Tony Stark-Rogers and Steve Stark-Rogers, i'm 15 years old. My friends are...my friends are…" with a sad grunt Peter squeezed his eyes and couldn't help the single tear that fell

 _Where are them?_ His rather angry thought were cut short with the gas sound. He didn't fight it this time though. He took a deep breath in fact and let the effects of the gas somewhat work on him. After all what was he supposed to do at this moment. Fight back? Why? He got plenty of new scars to show what happens when you do. Escape? He tried that three times in a span of however many days or months he is being held captive here.

And they all ended up with the same results. Pain. So yes he did nothing and let the sweet bliss of darkness wash over him.

…

When he came too he was back in the god forsaken chair. He knew better then to tug on the restraints that were held against his chest, wrists, and ankles. But he did anyways always wishing for the chance to escape.

Something felt off today. There was the usual people here who usually help out in this little ' _'trick_ ' but the aurora was very different. Then it began. The combination of words that got him to the point of recitation in fear of forgetting.

"надежда"

 _Oh god no...No!_ Peter tugged more roughly on the restraints wishing that it would stop as soon as it began and he wished that he wouldn't have asked Nat to teach him some Russian

"счастливый...шок" _please dad...pops help!_ The sent a wave of electricity through his when the restraints began to tear

"пустой...два...слабый" they injected him with something and he felt a weird warm liquid travel through out him

" девять" the electricity stopped and he slumped in the chair as he felt bits and pieces of himself get lost in the warm liquid

"эндшпиль...Семь" a fond memory of a cat and a lake erased from his mind...as well as the pride he felt with it

"Мстители" he fought to keep the memories so dear to him but then a horrible wave of electricity caused him go scream in agony he accidently let his hold go...and they slipped away from him.

* * *

" _I have to go...just don't lose hope okay? I love everybody there stay safe guys"_

To say Tony was a mess was an understatement. Steve was busy, drowning himself into finding the traitor within the building. Natasha, to keep from going on a murderous rampage, was either training or helping Steve into finding the traitor. Bruce was either in his room calming the big guy or in the lab keeping and eye on Tony.

"Friday play it again"

The A.I. didn't bother saying a word, instead she complied silently letting the father drown himself in the video of his lost son

" _Hey dad...hey pops…"_

"Are you gonna listen to that all day?" Steve's voice paused the video making Tony sigh in his seat in annoyance

Tony didn't say anything but instead stare into the vast of nothingness. He wasn't in the mood for anyone's company, not even his husband's. What was he missing? What clue did Peter hide in his video that he only expected him to figure out?

Did peter even knew that they were trying to find him? What if he thought that they were just gonna leave him there? What if he thought that they are just neglecting him? What if-

"Tony breathe!" Steve's voice and worrisome face brought Tony out from his current panic attack

"Breathe with me Tony, in for 3 out for 3"

"That's it" Steve's encouraging words brought a slight state of peace to Tony

Placing his head on his shoulee, Tony took in the scent of the super soldier. He smelt of sweat and anesthetic instead of his usual natural scent mixed in with Tony's. And when Tony acknowledge this with a curious grunt, Steve chuckled and kissed the top of his head

"I came to bring somewhat of good news"

Catching Tony's attention, the business man sat up in his chair giving his full span of attention to the blonde before him

"Bucky, Natasha, with myself have caught the undercover Hydra agent and-"

"Who is it?"

Steve expected this...the eagerness of his husband's anger to catch the son of a bitch. Well that was the problem. It wasn't a son, not close to it in fact. _She_ was more like a distant family member to the boy and would occasionally watch over him when the team went out on missions that last rather long and Pepper couldn't watch him with her running the company.

"It's May"

* * *

She was rather calm for someone in her situation. Cuffed to the table Natasha watched as May silently looked forward, like the trained agent she is, and held a calm expression.

"She's oddly calm" Clint observed the woman behind the 2 way glass and couldn't help the sharp pain of betrayal that sparked within him

"Shall we get started"

"Without me? And here I'd thought you'd at least invite me to the party" both of the assassins turned to fine Tony and Steve walking into the room, eyes trained on the traitor before the glass.

"We were gonna wait and invite you to the _after party_ " Natasha was managed to draw a small smirk from the worn out man

"well party away" knowing that they have more experience in this situations, Tony forced himself to stay where he was instead of barging in the room and demand, by what means necessary, for his son's location.

May's attention snapped to the two who entered the room with a sly smirk on her face. Oh how they want to wipe the smug look on her face off. But instead they smoothly sat across from the woman holding a moment of silence.

"Very great interrogation skills your guys have"

"Why don't we cut to the chase and tell us what we want to know"

"And what would that be?"

"Stop shitting with us May...you know what we want"

"Where is he? Where's Peter?"

Silence as she grinned at them giving no opinions whatsoever. She seem cocky but they know her, they knew how uncontrollably terrified she is of them. And they knew how to break her easily

"Don't know what you husband would say if he would ever find out about this"

May's grin dropped instantly at the sound of her husband, a death which reminded her painfully day after day

"Do your think he would be disappointed Clint?"

"If i was her husband, i would be glad that i was dead so i wouldn't live with the embarrassment she brought upon my name"

May closed her eyes trying to force the negative comments out of her head. They won't get to her...they won't.

"Looks like the only time he dodged a bullet was in death"

"Oh i see what you did there because he got shot and that's how he died! That's clever of-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

May cried out in agony no longer standing the comments of her late husband.

"Did we hit a nerve?" Natasha leaned in closer to May, invading her personal space

"It's that what happened with Peter? He somehow hit a nerve and you sold him out to Hydra?"

"It is his fault that he died! It's Peter's fault that My Ben is dead! I did what any person in my position would do...i got revenge! I wanted him to suffer more than what i did. I help Hydra with every information on that little bastard and i hope he is having a wonderful time being whipped and tortured-"

Natasha brought her fist back and sprung it forward connecting it with May's face several times. Only stopping to get more information out of the woman.

"So this is all for revenge for a mugger's action?"

May looked at Clint and shied away when she almost revealed something in the utmost importance. Casting a quick glance at Natasha she suppress a shudder of fear and decided to save herself from the wrath of the woman.

"It didn't start out as revenge"

"If not revenge then what did it start out as?"

"That depends"

"On what?"

"Of how much you know about Peter's biological mom"

…

 **Just for public knowledge, google translate helped extra in here with my lack of knowledge in Russian. Sorry for the late updates i will try to get better at them and thank you for the reviews also! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

"She worked for Hydra for many years before she became pregnant with...Peter" May sighed and held a grimace at the mention of the boy

"Meeting Tony and becoming pregnant with his child wasn't the plan for any Hydra agent especially for Mary, and Hydra...wasn't to excited about it"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't want one of your workers to become pregnant by your enemy would you?" May raised an eyebrow and was urged to continue

"They were pissed but nonetheless the punishment of carrying the child instead of aborting it seemed idealistic to them, they made her give birth to him"

"She didn't want Peter?" Clint held no emotion in his voice but Natasha knew that he wanted to crumble at the thought of Peter's life when he was conceived

"No, she hated him since the moment she found out about him, she pushed for an abortion but the horrible things Hydra would do-could do to her if they found out she did have one...having the baby seems like heaven"

"What happened when Peter was born?" Natasha leaned forward while May leaned back in her chair intimidated by the Black Widow

"Once she actually gave birth he was premature and to Hydra he didn't seem fit to keep around or have any use for him. They were going to kill him and to Mary she couldn't be any happier"

Behind the glass, the rest of the team was seething. They didn't know how the two assassins kept their cool. They wanted to hurt someone specifically Hydra and anyone connected to them.

"But then he went rogue and saved Peter, took him to Tony, after he read the file, and gave him Peter"

"Who is him?"

"Who do you think? The Winter fucking Soldier! He saw the baby and saved him. Granted when he was caught they wiped him repeatedly"

That caught everybody off guard. They never knew that Bucky, the winter soldier, saved little infant Peter. And Tony is forever grateful to his husband's friend.

"Why now? If they thought that Peter was of no use why kidnap him?"

"he's...promising"

"Promising?" May nodded without a single word staring between the two figures

"Do you want to elaborate on that?" May just stared while the two looked at each other just then the door opened revealing a man with a metal arm

Closing the door he steadily made his way to Marry and say right next to her giving her the coldest stare he could manage. The room was dead silent and the three Avengers knew that May's heartbeat increased.

"Would you like to elaborate on that?" Bucky ask staring at May and noticed how she took a gulp

"T-the day he got his powers...it was all coincidentally that he got into a school filled with Hydra kids, one of them reported back and we knew where he was. We organized a field trip to a Hydra building and let one of the kids get to work"

"Why go through great lengths? Couldn't you just killed him on the spot?" Clint asked gaining roll of the eyes from the woman telling the story

"I'll get there is you stop interrupting" May snapped and instantly recoiled when she saw the weapon the Winter Soldier held

"Mary has been working on something extravagant that would've changed things to a higher level for Hydra. But all of the test subjects died horribly and couldn't be helped. She thought this would be the perfect solution to a problem that should've been solved years ago"

"That day when Peter went on that field trip, his friend lured him into that room and when he was successfully bitten by that spider all we had to do was just sit back and watch as he die a painful death…" May almost held a smiled but quickly dropped it partly because of the people in the room and partly of how it didn't work.

"...but it never happened, the spider gene bonded with his and Mary had more hatred for him than ever, but Hydra was ecstatic and believed that Peter belonged to them since it was their persistence of Mary's research that made him into _Spider-Man_ "

"What happened with Mary?" Bucky asked curious if the woman is still alive since the last time he encountered her

"She's still there...who knows maybe she's the scientist who has the chance to break the little sucker" May chuckled with fake enthusiasm and watched as the three assassins stayed shut

Just then the door opened revealing the father of young Peter. And on his hand they saw the light emitting from his palm and the solemn look on his face.

"What's this? More prying for questions?" Mary smirked back in her chair with new found confidence

"This" Tony looked at the Iron Man hand and back at the woman "Oh no you see, this is the after party"

Tony held a dark look and was accompanied by the three other Avengers in the room that insisted to help.

* * *

It didn't come to a surprise when he could only remember his name and his parents. He is trying so hard to keep them forever in his memory but after every session he had, they seem to slip away further and further from him. Sometimes he wonders if they are looking for him...if they actually are doing everything they can to find him.

But now a days he doesn't even have time to think. His days are filled with vigorous training or they are wiping his memory engraving the horrible words into his mind. Then after everything his is so tired that he sleeps...until they force him awake to repeat the day before.

And the tests they do on him...as painful as they can be, he stopped fighting them. No point right? If he complies then the reward he gets back is food. Not the right amount that his high metabolism needs, but food that an average person would say _the right proportion_ , but it's food nonetheless.

All in all, he never lost hope in his parents finding him. The hope is the only thing he clung to, even if he is beginning to lose feeling of it.


	8. Chapter 8

He was in agony. Absolute agony. He didn't remember much but he knew that this was wrong. That this _is_ wrong. Peter didn't want to hurt the man but he was forced to. He learned that the hard way. _No_ isn't something that Hydra takes lightly.

"Again!"

This is what? The fifth person he fought today and knowing Hydra this one will be harder than the last. Peter couldn't help but wonder what kind of _trophy_ would he get from this match.

The first one gave him a split lip, the second gave him a black eye, third gave him a cracked rib, and the fourth one gave him a concussion. And now he knew what the fifth match gave him...a dislocated shoulder.

Peter stumbled back and regain his focus just in time to dodge the knife heading his way. Quickly putting his shoulder back in place, which came to a surprise that he knew how to do it, he charged at the man who was expecting a punch to block but instead received a roundhouse kick that sent him flying to the other side of the room. The man went limp and Peter looked at him breathing heavily.

He didn't want to endure the sight of the man so he averted his gaze. The dragging sound of a body echoed in the room making the boy cringe. He could never get use to that dreadful sound...or the wicked grin the _instructor_ had on his face.

By then a different person entered the room. A woman, void of any emotions, who looked at him assessing him from head to toe. Gesturing for him to follow her, she turned on her heels and out the door she came in from with Peter trailing behind her.

They came into an empty room with only two chairs, a laptop, and a table. One of the chairs, which Peter already knew belonged to him, were decorated with thick straps. She sat on the chair without them and watched as the teenage boy hesitantly sit on the other chair.

It was a surprise when he wasn't restrained, but he kept his guard up nonetheless.

"What is your full name?" She spoke so calmly Peter almost felt at ease

Peter starred at the woman determining if it is smart to trust her. This woman is after all working for the enemy...if they are the enemy. Peter's memory has begun to grow more hazy after every session, but somethings are more prominent than others. Bringing him back to the moment, the woman in front of him sighed and leaned forward in her seat.

"My name is Mary Fitzpatrick" the woman said staring into his dull eyes

"Peter S..." Peter said a little slow indicating that his memory isn't the best

"I want to show you something Peter"

Mary didn't even wait for the boy's response as she opened the laptop and press play for the boy to watch the horror in front of him. All of the destruction the Avengers did to ' _save the world_ ', plus some other things that may or may not been fabricated.

"The Avengers are harming the world, thousands and millions die because of them. You were taught that they were the good, the saviors, the defenders...but that's all a lie. They are murders who need to be stop."

Peter couldn't believe it, he won't believe it. Somewhere in him he knew that this is wrong that the Avengers where saviors. But if they were saviors then why hadn't they saved him from this nightmare.

"Why are you showing me this" his voice was small as he continue to stare at the screen

"I'm showing you this because, as the woman who gave birth to you, i am inclined to show you the real threats of the world"

 _The woman who gave birth to him._ Peter snapped his attention to the woman studying her. Her choice of words rang in his head, _woman who gave birth_. It felt demeaning, almost belligerent as if he was in the wrong or that he was an enemy. She wasn't trying to protect, or show, him in the sense of safety of the Avengers 'cause they were a threat; she is trying to protect the hard truth that the people he is with right now are the people that should be stopped, and the Avengers are the saviors.

"Thank you" she raised a brow questioningly

"For clarifying who the true enemy is" he finished then looked back at the recording catching sight of the victorious smirk the woman gave

Peter now knew that this woman, his _mother_ , was his enemy.

* * *

They found him. Not necessarily _found_ him found him but they found where he is being held at. It took hours. More specifically: 10 excruciatingly long hours, over 24 cups of coffee, and 4 wake up calls, but they found him.

Peter was so sure that the coordinates he told them were where he was at but it led to nothing. It was false information that Hydra gave him so, what they believe, test his intelligence. And Tony finally figured it out.

They were gearing up. Tony doing double checks on his suit. Natasha and Clint making sure each other has stacked up on essentials. Steve with his shield and a silent prayer for his son's return. Bruce with medical supplies just in case, but he hoped he wouldn't use it. And Bucky with his weapons and his metal preparations.

They were all on edge. Anticipation and adrenaline started to rush in their veins.

They were off, on their way to Russia, ready to get there boy back no matter the cost.

"Listen up" Steve's voice brought everybody's attention to him

"This Isn't like any other Hydra mission before, this is personal to each and everyone of us. And because of that some irrational decisions can or will be made. We need everyone's full focus in this or else this won't work.

We need to be on top of our game in more ways than one. We also need to have faith in each other when it is needed. But most of all….

Let's show Hydra to never mess with the Avengers"


	9. Chapter 9

"Everybody ready?" Steve looked around at the group who only nod back.

He strapped his shield on and made his way off of the quinjet. On the motorcycle with him Natasha was on high alert, with Clint staying on the jet for a quick take off, she didn't have her usual set of eyes. Tony was up in the air, hilariously, carrying Bucky like a koala on his back. And Bruce had hulk out the moment the jet opened. Nobody could blame him, they were all hungry for blood. Angry at Hydra for taking away someone so precious. They all wondered how Peter will turn out after this. They hope that he would be his usual-bright, happy, sweetest-kid-in-the-world self-but they knew that he wouldn't. And for that their hatred for Hydra grew immensely.

The plan was simple. Bucky would stealthily search for Peter while the rest would cause a racket trying to gain all of the attention of every Hydra agent possible to let Bucky go unnoticed. So when they got to the building Tony quick shot the five guards off of the roof and left Bucky to do his thing. Gaining quick entrance into the building Bucky looked around and saw the vacant hallways. He knew little of the floor plans but years in Hydra building taught him that there are more sublevels for more important _extravaganzas_. He found stairs and took them down. Stopping only when he heard footsteps, but they quickly faded running in the opposite direction. Level by level he searched thoroughly and no sign of the young child.

The last floor was his only hope and as he entered it the lights flickered off. Wielding his knives, he cautiously made his way deeper into the dark hallway. Using his other senses to detect danger, he was shocked when he felt the blow of a punch. Staggering back, he was on high alert. He'll usually be so on point with these kinds of things but this, what must have been an enhance, person has fast reflexes. He dealt with punch after punch he was rewarded when his knife pierced flesh. He heard a grunt and his blood went cold

"Peter?" The lights flickered on and he was met with his worst fear.

The pale too skinny boy staggered back to the wall with a knife in his thigh. But he wasn't paying attention to his wound. Peter was paying attention to the guilt filled man. He knew this man. One of the Avengers. They have to be here to help him. He knew that they were wrong. That Mary was wrong.

"Peter do….do you know who I am?" Bucky Asked taking tentative steps towards the boy trying not to scare him But Peter wasn't scared. He was curious and confused. He felt a calming feeling with this man. But he just doesn't remember him...he wants to though. Remember him.

" _Bucky report_ " Peter heard it faintly but he knew that it came from the man, Bucky.

"I found him Stark" Bucky mumbled into the comms keeping his eyes on the kid Peter's heart jumped. He definitely knew Stark.

"Tony?...d-dad?" Bucky would have broken at the amount of emotion Peter held in those two words But Peter then turned his attention to the empty hallway and quickly pulled the knife out. Bucky then learned that dozens of hydra agents were heading towards them.

"We need to go now-"

"-But i do not believe that that will happen asset" A man with a Russian accent spoke standing in front of the hydra soldiers. Bucky assume that he was the commander of this station and was proven right when he held him hand up as a ' _wait for my signal'_ kind of command.

"Spider kill the traitor" Pete looked at the knife in his hand then up to Bucky He was tired of the commands. Tired of the sinking feeling of having to kill...just tired of them.

"Peter" The Feminine voice carried from behind the agents and soon Mary was next to the commander

"Remember the video i showed you Peter...we need to stop them" Mary held eye contact with the boy and gestured for him to finish the Avenger

" _Barnes talk to me-"_

"Requesting back up….dozens of Hydra Agents down here Stark"

 _"On my way"_ Natasha's cool voice made something trust in Peter He knew that Mary was nothing close to being his mother unlike Natasha. He felt as if she was his real mother. And to his old self she was. But now he didn't know her but he knew that he loved her

"Peter we can stop them right here right now just-" To say they were shocked was something else. They knew someone was gonna die, and hydra was just waiting to finish off the female doctor. Her son just made it easier for them when he through the knife that was in his hand at the woman's heart instantly killing her.

"Wrong person spider" the commander then let a _go_ sign and bullets poured from the hydra agents Bucky grabbed Peter's hand and ran to the stairs. Shouts and footsteps followed their every move.

" _Uh guys they're going back inside_ "

 _"Negative keep them from getting inside that building...Tony?"_

" _Already on it_ " Peter tuned in to the conversation and couldn't help the guilt he was feeling. They were doing all of this for him but...why?

"You boys need a little help?" the Black Widow made her appearance and took a quick look at the boy Anger filled every ounce of her being, but she kept a neutral facade and took it all out on the agents coming behind them.

They kept going to the rest of the group, easily seeing daylight and Peter could almost taste his freedom. But then it went to shit. All of a sudden Peter dropped to the floor clutching his head in pain. It felt as if he was being torn apart piece by piece. The lights got brighter, the noises got louder, his skin got more sensitive, and he feeling as if he is dying.

"kid speak to me what's wrong?" Bucky's voice made his way too loudly in his ears and when he placed his hands on the young boy, Peter couldn't stop the whimper of pain at the contact

"The….the experiment" Peter gasped then dropped like a fly Bucky didn't hesitate to carry the boy in his arms and run out with Natasha.

"Clint we could use a quick getaway"

"Already on it" The quinjet was suddenly in front of them and finally. Finally they were off with Hydra way behind them. Tony felt cold. He saw his boy in Barnes' arms and he could help but feel his heart clutch. He is here, alive, and breathing. His boy was going home. Now it's time to undo all of the horrors Hydra put into him.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter felt numb. No pain, no happiness. Nothing. Just numb. He didn't feel his arms or his legs, he didn't feel his chest move when he breathed, he didn't feel the satisfying feeling of blinking your dry eyes, and he didn't feel his heartbeat. He concluded that he was dead.

But if he were dead why was he here? But where is here? His unconsciousness? Limbo? Where?

All he knew was that he preferred this place over the one with he just escaped from.

" _Come on sweetheart, wake up"_

He didn't want to. Didn't want to leave this soothing place. Ignoring the voice he sank deeper into the darkness.

* * *

It felt different. It felt as if he was in an ocean and His head finally broke free from the amount of water that was on top of him.

" _Peter please wake up_ "

The water was cool and he felt it. It surprised him when it clashed against his numb skin but he felt it. He dwelled in it, contempt with the peace he is at right now.

He was soon sinking into the ocean-down, down, down-into the darkness he seeks comfort in.

* * *

" _You have all of us worried buddy...you have to wake up now"_

He was pushed from the darkness and was immediately welcomed into the soft feeling being wrapped around him. The numbness in his skin almost dissipating with the feeling. But it wasn't enough, he was still numb and he didn't mind it.

But the voice, the pleading voice that wanted him to wake up, wouldn't let him be in peace. It didn't matter anyways he wouldn't want to leave if he could. So with that he let the darkness surround him again taking him far away from the voice.

* * *

He was away from the darkness, just floating around staring into the vast of nothingness. He fought for this one moment. He struggled against the darkness that held him down to hear the voice again.

The weary voice that wanted him to wake up, that pleaded for him to wake up. He wanted to hear him again. Needed to hear him again. So he waited.

And waited. And waited struggling against the darkness, who wanted him so badly, just to hear the voice just once more.

But it didn't happen. He didn't hear the voice and defeatedly let the darkness drag him in, and he almost missed it.

Almost missed the small sorrowed filled voice.

" _Please wake up_ "

* * *

" _Why isn't he waking up Bruce?"_

Bruce? He heard that name before. He was curious and the darkness was to, releasing the hold on him to listen in on the conversation.

" _There could be numerous reasons Tony: Hydra could've done something to him, his body could've been overworked for far too long and finally crash, or he just simply doesn't want to wake up"_

Hydra? Hydra! No...no no no no no! No hydra! No Hydra!

Peter felt the soothing darkness hurriedly conquer his panicking form and was swept away in it. Bring in a peaceful feeling on his numb skin.

* * *

He felt the comfort. It resided in his hand and he could feel it. Just barely, but he knew that it was there. And he liked it. He liked the feeling of the comfort in his hand and couldn't help the longing for more.

The darkness released the hold and Peter felt him floating up. Then he heard it. The soft crying sound and sniffling.

" _Peter, please wake up_ "

That voice. It sounds so sad, but he knew the voice. He knew it so well, but he just can't put his finger on it.

Why can't he remember the voice? What's wrong with him? Why can't he remember!

The name flashed at him. It was just for a second and Peter wasn't sure if it was there at all, but he saw the letter S and that was all he could make of it. S? That was very helpful. But it didn't matter at the moment, the darkness held onto him again and drag him into the depths.

* * *

Peter soon found out how much he hated this. The numbness in his skin, the darkness enveloping him, and the floating feeling that made him little conscious. He hated it, He wanted to be fully conscious. He wanted to be away from the darkness and the numb and the floating.

" _We're all waiting for you to wake up now my little spider_ "

This voice wasn't like the others. It was feminine, but like the others it had the soft and worried tone in it.

Don't they get it that he needs help waking up? Don't they get how he needs their help because it is too difficult? He wants to wake up. He is tired of being in here….whatever here is.

He can't do it alone.

The darkness cling to him, almost saying that he can never leave, and brought him down. Deeper and deeper until he wasn't aware anymore.

* * *

It dawned on Peter that it was killing him. Peter almost didn't believe that because he already believe that he was dead. But it felt like it. The darkness, it wasn't keeping him calm or safe, it was killing him.

It was dangerous.

It was hazardous.

It was poisonous.

It was _Venom_ ous.

He was sure of it. Absolutely, one hundred percent sure that it was killing him. He needed to get away from it now. He needed to go. He needed to wake up!

But how? Someone needs to give him a boost. Something to help him overcome the darkness.

But it was too strong. The darkness is too strong to be stopped by himself.

And he tried to fight it. But it was of no use. The darkness constricted around Peter and wouldn't let go of its death grip as it brought him down further and further away from salvation.

* * *

He was terrified. Peter was terrified of the darkness. It didn't just wanted to kill him, it wanted to become him.

The darkness was venom, in fact, it is venom. And that's when Peter finally saw him. Venom.

It looked like Peter with pale, deathly pale skin, and sunken in eyes with dark bags underneath them and that held no life whatsoever. You can sickeningly count each individual rib and can see the sharp corners of the bones popping up from under the skin. The hair was lifeless and clung to his skin. And all he did was stare.

Peter was horrified. Was this what they had done to him? Was this what…...Hydra had done to him? Made him into a monster? Made him into, Venom?

Peter felt his hand tingle and then, warmth. Looking at his hand astonish he almost smiled. He _felt_ the warmth. He was feeling something other than the numbing feeling he was beginning to feel accustomed to. And when he spared a glance at Venom he saw a frown plaster on his face. He knew what this means to.

He was waking up.

But Venom didn't like this. Didn't like this one bit. Venom didn't want Peter to wake up. Venom wanted Peter gone, trapped in the dark abyss. Venom melted into the darkness and enveloped Peter in it. Pulling him into the deepest and darkest part of the never ending venom.


	11. Chapter 11

He is here. He is safe. He is away from Hydra. Now all he has to do is recover. The plane ride was silent except for the occasional sound of Bruce humming as he checked over Peter.

Everyone was just filled with worry over the boy they couldn't help but watch as Bruce do it. They never wanted Peter out of their sight ever again. Tony especially.

Bruce looked over the boy he called a nephew and couldn't help the regretful sigh he let out. He has scars...physical scars. Peter has never had a scar since his mutation even after drastic injuries, but Hydra gave him scars.

"What is it?" Tony noticed the sigh and stared questioningly at the man examining his boy

"Scars" Bruce whispered and slowly rotated Peter's arms to reveal the sickening long scar that went from the bottom of his wrist to mid forearm

So many thoughts ran through their mind of how Peter earned those scars. Neither of them were pleasant but then again...anything that associate's itself with Hydra isn't pleasant at all.

"He is severely underweight but not as bad as it should be but i can't run any more tests until we get to medbay and i get all of the entries they have on him"

Bruce then let Tony and Steve surround their child as he sent preparations to the tower. Tony grabbed one of Peter's hand and use the other to brush back his hair. He looked up at his husband and caught the glistening of his eyes.

They were whole again. They were a family again. Everything will be fine now because they have their kid back. Peter is back

"Come on sweetheart, wake up"

Steve whispered and gave Peter's temple a lingering kiss. They were gone be alright.

* * *

Tony squeezed the rag over the bowl letting the excess water spoil out before rubbing it carefully against his son's skin. The dirt was a little tough to get off but he was rewarded with his son's clean and soft skin.

Tony stopped for a quick second to stare at his son. He's back...he is safe. He is not in Hydra's clutches anymore. But the beeping noise besides him and the fact the his son is in...a coma, sort of placed that last thought down.

Tony sighed and gave his son a kiss on his temple feeling his gentle heartbeat beneath.

"Peter please wake up"

The Man of Iron paused for just a moment hoping, just hoping, that his son would complied to his pleading request; but nothing had happened, Peter is really in a coma. He sighed defeatedly and continue to wash his boy making sure that he tried to wash away all of the torture Hydra had put him through.

* * *

It was silent. Dreadfully silent and they all hated it. Peter would especially, immediately declaring that the silence would be filled with a movie night and everyone would be invited...including May.

But that was before he got kidnapped by Hydra. That was before the vigorous torture they executed on him. The was before they broke him out and he ended up in a coma.

Bucky especially hated this, this was where he once were. The aftermath of what they had done to him. When he stared at Peter's lying form on that medical bed he saw a glimpse of himself.

Shaking his head clear he stepped inside the room and slowly made next to the sleeping boy carefully dragging his right hand over the covers confirming that this Peter is real and not a fragment of his imagination, even if they went through all of the fighting to get him back.

Bucky didn't talk for the most part, and if he were honest to himself he didn't want to be here. This brings back many unwanted memories but Tony and Steve had requested, almost pleaded, that Barnes was to watch over the boy while the others weren't present to -deep down a part of Bucky wanted to watch the boy, to keep him safe at all times.

Feeling the weight on his left arm Bucky was brought back into reality. He knew how sensitive Peter's skin is and the worn out medical blanket won't help it. So Bucky, as quickly as he can, got rid of the medical blanket and placed the new blanket securely over Peter. Tucking him in as if he was a five year old child again.

"You have all of us worried buddy...you have to wake up now"

Bucky sat in the chair besides the bed and continued to stare at Peter. He looked so peaceful but he knew that deep down a battle waged on and whoever won will be the one who gets to wake up.

* * *

This is the first time that Steve was alone with Peter. Granted not the very first time, but after the Hydra incident this is the very first time he was alone with his son. Tony was given a sedative (complimentary of Bruce) to rest for the first time in a while so Steve was here to keep and eye on his son.

Making his way over to the chair he sat down and watched him. Peter was starting to gain his natural color back and the hollowed parts of him seemed to get fuller, but there was a limit as to what medical uses can do.

Steve hated this. He hated the situation that Peter is in. His son shouldn't be in a coma, he should be awake and lively.

But that wasn't reality at the moment so Steve grabbed Peter's hand and whispered with sorrow in his voice

"Please wake up"

* * *

Bruce wasn't surprised when he saw the mechanic next to his son's bed on his regular check up. Making his was next to his nephew he checked his current state and wrote it down. Once finished he planned to make his leave but was stopped by the exhausted filled voice.

"Why isn't he waking up Bruce?"

Bruce sighed and turned around to the father whose eyes were trained only on his son.

"There could be numerous reasons Tony: Hydra could've done something to him, his body could've been overworked for far too long and finally crash, or he just simply doesn't want to wake up"

The sudden painful silence was interrupted but a rapid beeping that indicated the acceleration of Peter's heart. Running back to Peter's side Bruce hit a button and in swarmed a bunch of nurses and other doctors.

Tony was pushed back and escorted who with ice in his veins, with the only thing he processed was Bruce yells out _Code Blue_.

* * *

When Sam and Rhodey came back from their mission. They never expected to be welcomed with the solemn attitude. They also never expected that the youngest member of their family to be in a coma. A coma that they could've prevent if that were just there.

Rhodey was first, once he learned of the news he quickly made his way to his nephew and stop abruptly at the sudden sight. He wasn't informed of the setback peter had occurred. The ventilator filled the silence painfully. And Rhodey had to keep the tears at bay.

He walked in and sat slowly next to his nephew, heart breaking and tears forming. He couldn't say anything. He was silent for words and he desperately wanted to say something. Something for his loving nephew, but nothing came out.

When Rhodey couldn't take it anymore he got up and quickly got out of the room disappearing in the amount of paperwork where he can forget about the horrible reality for just one second.

Sam thought he was ready for it. He thought that he would be strong enough to see the young boy at his worst but my god. He wasn't.

Peter was so small and so...hurt. Sam felt his breath get caught in his throat but continued to make his way next to the boy and sat down not trusting his legs.

"Hey Pete" Sam's airy laugh followed and he almost felt the tears pool over

"I'm back from the mission and wanted to come and see you...i-i…" clearing his throat he wiped his cheek clear of the tear the slipped and readjusted himself in the seat

"Sorry kid i'm stealing you thunder with nonsense rambling" Sam let out a light chuckle but then stopped at the silence he received

"I...I know that i always teased you and pick on you out of love but i swear Peter if you wake up, even if i get to hear your rambling and your nerdy self, I-I…." Sam let out a surprising sob and placed both of his hands on his mouth to prevent any others to slip out

"Peter, please wake up"

Sam calmed himself down and left the child. Wishing he could've done something, wishing he could've been there.

* * *

Natasha dreaded being in the room. Dreaded being in the same room as her son who is in a coma. But she wanted...needed to see him. To hold his hand and comfort him as best as she could.

As much as she prepared herself her walking faltered at the sight of Peter with a tube down his throat. Why couldn't it have been her? Why couldn't it have been her who is trained for these types of situations? Why Peter? Why her son?

"We're all waiting for you to wake up now my little spider"

Natasha sat back in the chair and stood her ground. Waiting for whatever it takes to see those big brown doe eyes again.

* * *

Everybody was stationed in the boy's room. None of them wanting to leave his side. Tony on Peter's right while Steve was on his left and everyone else was scattered around. Tony slipped his hand in Peter's and squeezed reassuring them both that he is here. But never would he guess the slight twitch of of his fingers to be his response.

"Bruce?!" Tony called for and quickly stood up hovering over his son

"What happened Tony?" Steve asked worried of his boy

"I felt him twitch his fingers, Peter? Peter are you awake?"

Bruce stupid next to Tony measuring his vitals and slowly the purple who quickly surrounded the bed saw the glazed over eyes that opened almost halfway and only stayed looking at the ceiling.

"Peter hey bud, you with me?"

"He's not gonna respond...this happens and he isn't responsive but this is a good sign to show how he is almost ready to wake up" they stayed open for a long short while and slowly closed

The hope that was in each and every one of them were growing tremendously and they all couldn't help a smile that grew on their face. Their boy was finally waking up.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything came back fuzzy. The moment Peter opened his eyes the moonlight lit his dark room in a lovely glow. His eyes -easily adjusting to the somewhat darkness- were blurry and his hearing buzzed in and out. It felt as if his senses were being compromised but they weren't. It felt as if they were adjusting in some sort of way, in an annoyingly irritating way.

Sitting up, Peter expected his fathers to be right next to him, but he didn't expect the loudly snoring avenger known as...he doesn't know.

Tilting his head in confusion Peter looked down at the needle uncomfortably placed in his arm and carefully took it out, not wanting to disturb it as much as possible. Swinging his legs over to the side his carefully placed them on the cold tile floor. Wobbling a bit, he slowly made his way to the door, silently open and close the door trying his best not to wake the man. The never ending halls and too close walls started to bring back unwanted memories of the place he was nowhere near; the dirt covered walls and too sterile tools and _pleasestopithurtsplease._

Shaking his head he hurriedly stumble to the elevator and look up to the ceiling almost as if he is having a face to face conversation with...some voice in the ceiling.

"R...roof" Peter rasp out and held a groan when the elevator jerked with a start

The nausea started to rise and when the elevator jerked to a halt Peter couldn't help but release the bile that quickly rose onto the roof and fall onto his hands and knees. He was shaking, not from the cold air that blew through the what must have been compound, but from the knowing fact that this was in fact the compound and not the base.

It was refreshing, the knowing thought that he was away and safe and not on edge for the next experiment and _pleaseidontwannafeelthisplease._

Shaking his head Peter looking up at the stars that shone in the cool night. No roof above his head, no gas to put him to sleep, no one to hold him down. It was peaceful, he was peaceful, now it was just a matter of time until it was disturb...but now he was content.

* * *

" _Boss"_

Tony groaned at the noise FRIDAY made trying to fall back asleep

"FRIDAY i said do not disturb unless-"

" _Peter has woken up and is currently on the roof"_

That woke Tony up with a jump, untangling his bare limbs from his husband he fell off the bed in a rush to get dress waking up his sleeping partner in the process

"Tony? Wha?"

"Peter is awake and on the roof"

Steve followed his husband's lead and quickly got dressed while calling out for FRIDAY to get Banner

Arriving to the roof they didn't expect their son to being emptying his stomach, but they also didn't expect him to be awake.

"Peter?!" Tony and Steve rushed to their son's side

But they should not had overwhelmed him in such a familiar way. Once Steve placed a hand on his shoulder Peter tensed immediately and he was brought back to the fights.

Grabbing the hand on his shoulder, he twisted and brought the person over his shoulder slamming them down onto the grovel on the roof and pinned an arm over their throat.

"Peter!" Tony gasped at the sudden sight that just happened

But from Steve's view he saw the wild look in Peter's eyes. The defensive look, a look that a wild animal makes to protect themselves

"Hey Pete is okay...it's okay baby" Steve said softly starting into Peter's wild eyes and saw how they slowly soften at the words and how he release his grip

"It's okay Peter"

Peter looked from Steve to Tony and flinched when the elevator opened revealing Bruce. Containing his breathing Peter locked eyes with Tony and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Tony held his breath not knowing if Peter will react good of bad; although he wasn't expecting it, he fully embraced the hug his son gave him.

"Daddy?" Peter's broken voice broke his heart and Tony wrapped a secure arm around his son holding him tight forgetting everyone around

"It's okay sweetheart" Tony placed a kiss on the top of Peter's head as he watched Steve and Bruce converse and the long face his husband pulled at Bruce's words

"Lets go get some place warm, okay bambi?" Tony felt the nod of his son's head and gently lead him to the elevator

Nightmares erase themselves when his son clung to him. Not fully but his son held them at bay, hoping that he can hold hold them away.

* * *

When they all arrived at medbay the sun was starting to rise and Natasha ran out of the room with almost crazed look in her eye. Once it landed on Peter she composed herself and slowly make her way to the small group.

"Was that worry i saw Romanoff?"

"Just worried that Peter hadn't been up for a day and is already hanging out with you Stark" Natasha coolly masked her expression and turned to the boy

"Why don't you go get properly dress Tony, i'll watch over Peter and make sure he is okay" Natasha said eyeing the tank top and boxers the mechanic has on

"Thanks Natasha, we will be right back" Steve said as he dragged his hesitated husband to the elevator

They only stopped when Peter refused to let go of Tony.

"Dad...i don't know...what if...please stay" Peter look into his father's eyes with fear

Tony broke by his son's fear and gave him another hug squeezing even tighter in it was possible.

"I'll be right back sweetheart, i promise" Tony gave another kiss to his forehead and looked calmly into his eyes.

Natasha made her presence known when she coughed and placed her hand lightly on Peter's shoulder. Peter flinched and looked at the red-haired woman.

"Watch him Natasha" Tony gave the assassin a stern look before disappearing in the elevator

Peter froze at that name. He knows it, he loves it.

"Peter?" Natasha's voice held warmth and when Peter looked up at her, he saw the security in her face

"Come on, let's go sit down okay?"

Natasha led the boy into the room he was in and saw the still sleeping Scott. Frowning internally she walked over to him and flicked his ear. Jumping awake Scott looked around frantically eyes finally setting on the young boy.

"Pete? Hey man when did your wake up?" Scott stretched awake and went to go give the teenager a hug

Natasha then held her hand out to stop Scott when Peter took a step back.

"Go take a shower Scott and inform the others that this section is off limits until Peter is well" Natasha look over her shoulder and smiled at the terrified boy

Some of the tension eased off of Peter when _Scott_ left with a glare from Natasha. Bruce then cleared his throat and left with the statement of looking into the files.

Silence filled the room while Peter was assessing the woman in front of him. He didn't know why but he just wanted to run into her arms and stay there.

"There...at the place there was a woman who said to be my mother. But I didn't believe her, and I don't know you -I mean i must've because I trust you or i feel like i can trust you- but when i heard your voice it brought back feelings i didn't knew i had and i couldn't-didn't know where it came from and…" Peter didn't know where this rambling came from of why he had to express himself to her. But he couldn't help it, he wanted to tell her. Maybe from the old Peter but the new one wanted him too.

Natasha smiled at the boy, he still had his word vomit. Even with the horrors Hydra put him through, his ability to ramble nonsense was still intact, thank Thor.

"Peter" Natasha cupped Peter's face in her hands and guided his eyes to meet her own

"What is it?" Natasha saw the wave of emotions that was held in Peter's eyes and couldn't help the wall that came crumbling down inside of her.

"A-are you my mom?"

Natasha smiled at the boy and brought her lips to his forehead. Her little spider. Safe away from Hydra, finally confessed his feelings for her. And as the maternal side of her swell up, she couldn't help but focus on some of his words. _I don't know you._

They tortured her Little Spider so bad that he lost some memories. But he clung to them enough that he recognized her as his mother. And she couldn't have been more prouder.

"What do you think my Little Spider?"

Natasha held his gaze as he thought for a second. When that man came to help him he heard her voice and he felt a surge of emotion. He knew her, he knew her, he just doesn't know her.

"Hi...mom" Peter the squeezed her in a hug and tensed a little when Natasha hugged back.

Her Little Spider is here. Is safe. Forgotten things but safe from Hydra. All there is left to do is to find out what they had done to him and reverse it as much as they possibly can.

* * *

 **Mama Spider and Little Spider fluff in this chapter. Sorry about late uploads this chapter was a bit hard to make, I hardly knew what to write. If you want to see anything in the next chapter let me know and I'll include it in the best of my abilities! Until the next chapter my lovelies!**


	13. Chapter 13

"It's remarkable really, right now Peter should be in a comatose state but-"

"But he's not he's here and he is alright, why not drop it at that?"

"Because it's worrying Tony, Helen can't even explain it! I certainly can't!"

"So you want some random guy to take a look at my child?"

Bruce had to take a calming breath at Tony's irritance. He understands where he is coming from but the fact that Peter just got back from Hydra's clutches and ended up in a coma, the sudden healthy appearance is nerve wrecking even with his enhanced healing.

"I think what Bruce is trying to say is that letting this guy check out Peter might not be a bad idea after all" Natasha then held her hand up to silence Tony when she saw the protest already forming.

"We don't know what Hydra did to him exactly, we got written results and possible theories but we don't exactly know what kind of torture Peter endured"

"This guy may be our key to understand what exactly happened what he is not telling us"

The room filled Avengers, minus the certain Spiderling, silenced at words the assassin said. The thought of putting Peter through more testing made them nauseous, but the thought of never finding out what happened to their child made them mad.

They would ask Wanda but her and Vision were on a getaway far, far away from the mishaps the Avengers seem to cause; that and they have no way of contacting her or Vision.

With a heavy sigh Tony rubbed his face and glanced at the team.

"If this goes South i'm holding you responsible" the group relaxed slightly knowing that Tony gave his permission

They would do _whatever it takes_ to make Peter Peter again.

* * *

Sitting on the medbay bed, Peter concentrated on the conversation that the Avengers was having some floors up. He focused in on the conversation easily with the new enhancement, _donthinkaboutthepain_.

The mission was simple, infiltrate the Avengers and get information. It wasn't easy at first he had to pass the first test, to trick the mighty Avengers. But he passed it with ease, or so he thought. Now they want someone to look in _his_ head and give _them_ information?

But if he could get past Iron Man, Black Widow, and the Avengers, this doctor guy should be no problem. But something felt off about this, somewhere deep down Peter knew that this is way beyond wrong, that this is way beyond keeping a closed mouth. And even with that he kept his mouth shut knowing that Hydra is always listening...always.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the footsteps that approached his door. Two knocks echoed in the room and made Peter snapped his gaze towards the open door. The man that _helped_ him in the base was leaning against the door frame starring at the young spider.

It was so unlike Peter to be so silent that Bucky couldn't tell if it was because of the trauma or if it was because of the other personality. Narrowing his glance he saw the young Avenger copy his actions as if assessing him.

Peter was the first to break contact and stare down at the blanket. It was something that felt natural to him, something the old Peter would do. So he learned to trust the feeling and released a sigh of relief when the Winter Soldier dropped his guard.

"I know what it's like"

Peter slowly looked up at the metal arm man and couldn't help but hold his breath. He doesn't know, he doesn't know, he doesn't know.

"To have this feeling that Hydra has a hold on you wherever you go"

Air seem to leave his body, he couldn't breathe either from the fact that the feeling won't go away, the Winter Soldier found out his secret, or if he would never get away from Hydra.

"Just know kid that I know what it feels like…"

Bucky slowly made his way towards the boy and sat on the bed with one leg hanging off. Peter looked at the man with caution, when in Hydra's clutches he would hear tidbits of making sure he wouldn't malfunction like _the last soldier._

"...do you want to tell me what...what happened?"

To Bucky's shock he saw the emotion leave Peter's face leaving a blank neutral expression. This isn't Peter, it couldn't be, Peter always held expression in every situation that's what gave him away. But this face held nothing, no trace of anything.

"No" Peter deadpanned his answer and tensed while looking at the door

Three knocks came from the closed door and in walked a man that they had never seen before. Black hair that sported gray in it, icy blue eyes that seem to hold years worth of knowledge, and the most strangest thing was the blue robes he wore.

"Hello Peter i am Dr. Stephen Strange" Strange seemed to ignore the look the boy sent to him and grabbed the chart at the end of the bed

"I would like to ask you a few questions" Bucky took that as his cue to leave

With a hesitant look Bucky exited the room and closed the door after him. Making his way to the observation room he wasn't surprised when the whole team was there. His, even more than usual, solemn attitude drew in everybody's attention to the man.

Steve stayed calm when his best friend stood next to him with his arms crossed, and he especially stayed calm when his best friend got the answer he was looking for but dreaded at the same time.

"So?" Steve whispered only for Bucky to hear, this was something he needed to know before he told the team

"That isn't Peter...not anymore"

* * *

 **Kind of, sort of, a short chapter but another chapter out! Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

"How is the subject doing?"

"Subject has a few questionable ethics when it came to Dr. Stephen Strange and James Buchanan Barnes, but has gone unquestioned."

"Update regularly and report of any set back"

"Copy that sir, hail Hydra!"

"Hail Hydra"

* * *

Peter laid still on the bed feeling the pounding headache that was forming from the device. The high pitch sound was the start of an incoming call and Peter knew that it was go time. Carefully getting out of bed, he side stepped his fathers and quietly made his way out of the med bay room.

Relying on muscle memory he went to the stairs instead of the elevator and silently walked up the stairs. Entering on the trusted floor he opened the door and saw his target, Tony Stark's Lab.

He stopped inches away from opening the glass doors to the room and hesitated. It felt wrong this whole thing felt wrong. He shouldn't be doing this, why was he doing this in the first place?

Pain shot through his head when the high pitch sounds became intensely loud that it mad Peter grab in head in pain. Gasping for air he relaxed when it settled into a soft buzzing sound. He forgot that they have eyes everywhere, that they have eyes on him everywhere. So now instead of hesitating he placed his hand on the door and pushed for it to open. Only it didn't comply.

"Sorry Peter but boss has restricted your access for the time being"

Looking up to the ceiling he then turned his attention on the sound behind him. Footsteps, soft nearly silent, a slightly heavy thud on one side, Bucky.

Peter forced his hand to stay at his side when a hand was placed on his shoulder but couldn't suppress the flinch it brought on.

"What are you doing up Peter?"

Unlike his footsteps, his voice broke through the slight silence roughly almost easing the pain in his ear.

"Nothing, I thought I remembered this room"

Peter knew the right words to bring out the unquestionable sympathy of the Avengers and he decided to use that to his advantage.

"You might want to go back to bed before you give Tony and old man Steve a heart attack"

Peter nod at Bucky and without making eye contact made his way back into his room only with the thought of his next plan.

Bucky stared at Peter until he was no longer insight and crossed his arms. Clint dropped from the air vent and looked at the last place Peter was at before looking at Bucky.

"That was weird right?" Scott asked growing from his shrunken form and stood between the two men

"Extremely, I think you're onto something Bucky"

"Friday can you pull up the video feed of Peter when he entered the room"

Friday complied showing the three men the video of Peter and stopped when Bucky came in.

"What was that thing when he grabbed his head?"

"Friday can you go back to that spot and enhance the hearing"

Doing that exact thing, they all heard the high pitch sound that cause Peter pain and they all cringed at the sound. That would've reacted the same way if they were Peter and with his enhanced senses.

"What was that coming from?"

"Friday?"

"Nothing of any known equipment in the Tower made that sound"

"Did you see his hand before that happened? He looked like he was hesitating about opening the door"

They rewatched the footage and indeed saw the hesitation, looking at each other they all knew what it meant.

"We're being watched, they're watching and they still have a hold on Peter."

* * *

Steve was the first to wake when the morning sun rise shown through the windows and rested on his eyes. Stretching with the pops of his back, Steve looked from his still asleep husband to the hospital bed. Peter wasn't there.

"Peter?!"

Panic began to set into Steve and memories started to set in Peter's gone, Hydra took him, he is being tortured, they took him away. He's gone-

"S-Pops?"

"Steve?"

Once Steve looked up, he noticed the bathroom door now opened and how he was having a panic attack right in front of his son and husband. Taking a shaking breath Of air, Steve stood up and gave Peter a tight hug. Closing his eyes he felt arms being wrapped around him in return. Opening his eyes he slowly pushed himself away from Peter and stared at his eyes.

"Pops are you okay?"

Steve continued to stare into Peter's eyes, those chocolate brown eyes that are so dull and so...unfamiliar.

"Yea...yea I just freaked out for a bit but I'm fine now"

Steve caressed the back of Peter's head and felt how rough this usual soft curls were.

"I need coffee, Tony do you need coffee? How about I'll bring us some coffee?"

And without another word Steve left the two to look after the man who disappeared without another word. Tony sighed and stared at the spot his husband was at. He has no idea what is happening with Steve, even though Peter is back Steve hasn't been invested in Peter in his usual way when Peter got hurt.

"Dad? What's wrong with Pops?"

Tony looked at Peter and plastered on a fake smile for the boy. He then brought Peter to the bed and Gently pushed him down to lay back on the bed

"Just a nightmare Petey"

Tony then smile a reassuring smile to Peter who gave a small reassuring one and kissed his temple softly. The mission was still going and rolling, but unknowing to Peter it is beginning to fall apart.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Insults about body weight and sexuality.**

* * *

Peter was all against it. Whole heartedly against it. He just wanted to get his mission done and go back to the, somewhat safety, confinement of his _room._ But they insisted, not really they suggested it and studied Peter's reaction. And although he didn't want to, he had to go against his instinct and try to keep up the persona. So that is where he finds himself at this very moment looking up at the building and the sign that said _Midtown High_.

Steeling himself, he walked through the double doors and ignored the way the students seem to stare and whisper. Catching onto some of the conversations he rolled his eyes in annoyance, _this is dumb._

' _...i heard that the people that kidnapped Tony Stark kidnapped him as well and now he has and arc reactor…'_

' _...I heard from Kelly in the 12th grade that he was kidnapped by Liz's father for exposing him…'_

' _...I heard that he was attacked by the_ _ **Hulk**_ …'

' _...I heard that he was kidnapped by Hydra and was experimented on…'_

That last one made Peter's chest tighten so he grabbed his earbuds and jammed them in his ear to tune out the students that were still staring. Getting to the number locker that was written down for him Peter unlocked it and stared inside of it.

As cheesy as it sounded there were pictures in it taped to the inside of the door. Some were of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, the three of them together, the avengers including himself, and somewhere even with two other kids. He couldn't remember them and for some reason that caused him sadness deep within but he locked it away and tucked it in the far back. He can't deal with that now-

"Peter?!" A sudden male voice broke through the music in his earbuds and out of curiosity he took them out and faced the boy

He was suddenly enveloped in a hug and tensed at the sudden contact. He certainly did not expect this, this boy held him out at arms length and just started to talk away

"We haven't seen you in what seemed like years and then I tried to call Tony but he didn't answer but when he did, he said that you were sick but then I knew you had quick healing and then I called again and insisted then he told me about….Hydra….and he said that you were safe and now you're here and you're safe and I missed you so much man"

Peter was pulled into another hug while he assessed this male. Loyal he was, loyal and he cared a lot. He said _we_ so who is the other person?

"Don't scare me like that nerd…."

Peter's senses took hold of him and caught the fist the was aiming for his arm before it hit him, it caused the girl to trail off her sentence at the suddenness of it. Peter knew that this is what MJ does to avoid getting emotional, but here he was with his hand around her wrist and a blank look in his eyes. Ned was shocked too and loosened up his arms.

They were warned but they didn't really expect it, well Ned was warned and then he warned MJ, but nonetheless it shocked them when Peter ignored them and left putting his earbuds back in.

Ned would help get his best friend back, whatever it takes.

* * *

Natasha didn't expect much from life, she hardly put in the effort to try and control the handles of it but it always seem to deter to a wrong direction. Like with their investigation. They stopped with May because the pain of it being her had clouded their minds. It had clouded their senses and now they were still paying the price.

She felt foolish and was embarrassed, even if she didn't show it, that this had slipped passed her. There had to be another mole in the system, another one in the building.

Slamming her fists down against the desk, she blocked the pain and shook her head to clear her emotions. This was Hydra's doing, using Peter….her Peter to do their dirty work. And they almost succeeded if not for Bucky.

"How could I have not seen it" Natasha spoke through her teeth and closed her eyes to take in a deep breath

It was at this time where she was most open, and it was also at this time where Tony happened to walk in on her having a mental break down.

"Seen what?" Tony placed a cautious hand on her shoulder and squeezed for comfort

She was one of his closest friends and one of the most skilled women that he had ever met. Seeing her like this put him on edge and he could help the shudder that came up when Natasha showed him stacks of paper.

"May Parker couldn't have orchestrated the attack on the tower that got Peter kidnapped, according to this she wasn't even in the city when it had happened"

After cooling herself Natasha turned to Tony and leaned against the table. She cooly watched Tony's brows furrow and watched as he let out an exasperated sigh. She expected yelling and swearing, after all _he_ entrusted _her_ into finding the mole and although she found May she let that cloud her from acting rationally.

"So there's another one? That's alright we will find them and give them hell" Tony set the paper down on the table and place both hands on both of Natasha's shoulders

She studied the man before squinting her eyes in suspicion. He was oddly calm especially when it came to information about Peter.

"This is a trick right?" Tony laughed and squeezed reassuring her

"Far from it Nat, you're doing so much and I'm grateful that you're helping with Peter" Tony smiles his rare genuine smiles and Natasha couldn't help the smirk from rising

"I'm not mad about another mole that was not caught during the first investigation because whenever it comes to our child our minds gets clouded with so many emotions it's hard to think straight."

"Who are you and what have you done with Tony Stark?"

Tony rolled his eyes still smiling and wrapped an arm around Natasha's shoulder letting her leaned on his shoulder. This was his silent way of letting her know that it was okay for her to fall under the mother category.

In all honesty, Tony thought that it would've been Pepper but it was _Aunt Pepper_ , he was still grateful about her being in Peter's life. He just guessed that Peter felt Natasha was a better suitor.

"Don't expect me to share my cuddling sessions when we get him back" Natasha laughed and elbowed Tony gently in his ribs

"I will get my time and not one second less"

They stayed perfect silent and after a while Tony left Natasha to work in the investigation by giving one last shoulder squeeze reassuring her once more. And with new found confidence she set off to work. Getting more work done once Barnes and Clint arrived to help. They were getting her little spider, he son back no matter the cost.

* * *

Peter was grateful that the boy and girl reason his mood and for a short while left him alone. Just times whenever they were seated together the boy would babble off about memories of them together. Peter should've felt annoyed but he just felt himself listening along. Ned seemed to have found that out also and didn't stop.

It was lunchtime and Peter ate his food while listening to the boy who introduced himself as Ned Leeds. He was content with this moment, the girl was reading a book and occasionally gave her word when she wanted to tell a memory of them together. And the boy just babbled off with memories of them and slowly Peter's eyes met his. He took that as a big win.

It was good until Flash decided to make his appearance, after all Peter had been away for too long and he missed his favorite rag doll.

"Penis where have you been?" Flash noticed how Peter tensed harshly when he slapped his back but paid no mind to it

"Go away Flash seriously"

"Fuck off Fatso"

In a blink of an eye Peter stood in a defensive mode in front of Ned and glared daggers at Flash. He had no idea why but he had to protect the boy, it seemed to have stunned _Flash_ , and the other students, but soon Flash broke through the shock and placed on a fake brave smirk. _Since when Peter was taller than me?_

"Aww protecting your _boyfriend_ Penis? A couple of gay fagots just like your dad-"

Before Peter knew what he was doing, Flash's throat was in his hand and Peter slammed him against the cafeteria table. Everybody was full of shock, nobody could move and some were afraid to.

Peter stared into Flash's eyes with a cold hard stare and squinted his eyes. He shouldn't have done that, he should have let it go but he couldn't. The anger just controlled him for a quick second and this was the result. Letting go of him, Peter grabbed his stuff as the bell rang and continued with the rest of his day. Flash avoided him like the plague and was quiet shut.

Nobody knew what happened to the young Stark-Rogers but that wasn't the Peter that they knew of. They even parted the way for him when he walked out of the building and into the slick black car.

Peter didn't bother to glance as the man _Happy_ and stared out the window. They are not going to be happy about this. According to the slight ringing in his ear, they were pretty pissed.

"Hey kid you okay?"

The onslaught of noise from the device and the driver dialed up so high above the scale that Peter couldn't hear anything. He must've been screaming by the sight of Happy turning around in his seat to get a glimpse of any injuries the boy could've acquired.

"Peter! Kid talk to me what's wrong?"

Happy was only met with agonizing screams the squeezed his chest. Grabbing his phone he sped up faster and speed dialed Tony.

"Hey Hap everything okay?"

"Have Medbay prepped, I have no idea what's going on Peter is just screaming in pain, holding his ears and... kid you have to talk to me what's wrong!"

Using the mirrors to look at Peter he saw the limp form heavily panting.

"Kid?...kid?!"

"Happy?" Peter croaked out before screaming in pain and pressing his hands against his ears again

"Happy? What's going on?"

"I don't know boss! He's just holding his ears as I think...I think they're bleeding"

"Get here quickly"

Say no more. Happy pressed the gas and in record time they arrived at the tower. Nurses, Bruce, and Tony were waiting and immediately got to work when they got to Peter. Placing him on a gurney, they placed and oxygen mask to help with the uneven pants of breaths.

"Peter can you hear me?" Bruce shine flash light in his eyes and saw the large flinches it brought on

"He's holding out on touches, this is a large sensory overload-"

Bruce was interrupted by the sound of Peter's scream. Clutching his ears, Peter shut his eyes shut and tried to wriggle away from everyone. It was just _tomuchtomuchtomuch_

Something was poked into the crook of his elbow and it felt like _hell._ But then he slipped into the warm darkness and suddenly he couldn't feel anything anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

When Peter woke up he expected to be in the confinement of his room, at least what they said what was his room back with Hydra. But instead he saw the safety and security of the Medbay and he instantly relaxed. The only reasonable explanation was of the device they implanted in his ears. The memories flew back into him and he remembered why he was punished. That Flash kid wasn't his mission, and for some reason he felt remorseful for his actions. He really shouldn't have done that.

"I see that you're awake" Peter didn't realize that Bruce was in his room it was then he realized that he was chained to the bed railings

"Just a precaution, we don't know what else Hydra have up their sleeve" a different voice spoke up when the entered the room and Peter soon came to know that it was Dr. Stephen Strange

"Where's dad?" Wincing at the soreness of his voice he hesitantly accepted the bottle of water

"In a different room, but don't worry about him at the moment Peter let's talk about you" Stephen sat in a chair next to him and stared straight into his eyes

"You were able to deflect everything, including my magic….how?"

Peter stared at the man before moving his line of sight to Bruce then to that blanket on him.

"I don't know" _Lie,_ he knew how but he just didn't know how he did it.

"I would like to try something Peter, I will admit it will cause some mild discomfort but I do believe it'll help us understand more"

It was implied that it would help stop Hydra and Peter felt himself nod before processing what would happen. Watching as Stephen do some hand gestures Peter felt the slightest tingle at the base of the skull. When he looked at Stephen it seemed to quiet down but the moment he looked at the magic it intensified. That only meant one thing, they were planning to do something using the device in his ears. When he opened his mouth to warn them Stephen placed his hands on his temples and Peter was forced to take in a sharp breath letting his mind cloud up.

* * *

When Stephen had opened his eyes he was in a long never ending hallway. The doors were only on the right side and all were a cream color with blue rims. He knew that this was a long way of searching but this is the most successful out of all of them. So bracing himself he rusted the non of the first door and pushed open.

 _ **Stephen's interaction with Peter after he had woken up.**_

" _Okay Peter I would like your permission for the next step in our meeting. I would be going into your subconscious and go through it"_

" _What will you do then?"_

 _Stephen looked at the boy and saw the tiniest hint of fear in the boy's eyes. Of course he would be scared after all of the things he had been through._

" _A subconscious holds onto a lot of more things than one would believe, so if I successfully find it I would be able to help your recovery go a lot faster"_

That was the first door that Stephen had opened which he knew the outcome of already, which had been a failed experiment with no luck of finding his subconscious. He exited and went to a different door, this will take a while.

 _ **Peter was in a coma.**_

 _Peter laid on the bed looking peacefully asleep, Stephen can see the sadness of this and couldn't help the spur of emotion. This seems plain enough to know that Peter's subconscious is not here. It just took longer to leave wanting nothing more than to get rid of this memory, Peter must have been aware of his surroundings if he remembered the time when he was in his coma._

Shutting the door, Stephen decided to skip a few doors and go straight to a door that was beaten up and dirty. It could've been promising except for the fact that the next one was in the same condition, and the one after that, and so on. He didn't have time for this, he needed results now so he picked one and pushed through.

 _ **Peter's time in Hydra, experimentation.**_

 _Stephen was shell shock at the scene he entered. He wanted to vomit and tear himself out of his mind. He wanted to throw all of Hydra into the mirror dimension and leave them there. Peter was withering in pain as they continue to place the device in his ear._

 _Blood flowed down his face and eventually they mixed with tears. The pain must've been extremely unimaginable and the fact that they didn't use anesthesia, even though it probably wouldn't have work, combined with his already dialed to eleven senses, he was in absolute agony._

Stephen slammed that door shut. Taking a shaky breath he forced himself to keep going, he had to keep going no matter what. He had to for Peter.

* * *

Bruce carefully studied both Peter and Stephen's vitals and carefully jotted them down. He wished that he could do more but being only a scientist, and occasionally a roaring green giant, this was the most he can do. Make sure that they both remain calm and stable.

A soft knock came from the door that made Bruce slightly jump. Placing his things down he made his way towards it and opened it slightly. There stood the head assistant of Helen Cho with a bunch of blankets. With a curious tilt of his head the assistant shrugged and shifted from foot to foot.

"Mr. Stark asked to change Peter's blanket to a softer one"

Bruce with an understanding sigh opened the door more to let him in. Going back to the tablet he carefully reread his information before a small mysterious bubble popped up on the top right corner of the screen. Pressing it a message from Natasha appeared that sent his blood cold.

 _Tony didn't have blankets sent in, on our way._

Glancing up through his lashes Bruce saw the almost hidden syringe. Thinking quickly Bruce turned around and saw a sedative, that are usually for Tony, without hesitation he silently grabbed it and turned back to the assistant to find the needle still hidden away.

"You know I have never properly caught your name even after we have worked together constantly"

The man jumped in shock and stared at Bruce to studies him. Bruce would have to seriously thank Natasha later.

"Beck, Quentin Beck sir" Bruce smiled and went in closer for a hand shake

"Bruce Banner"

Beck shook his hand and together they stared at the magic Stephen was doing

"So what exactly is he doing?" Bruce slowly grabbed the sedative and quietly took the cap off

"Oh nothing, just Hydra business"

"I see, since I'm here I'll check over the I.V. bags and the monitors" Beck turned his back while Bruce grabbed a tighter grip on the sedative, he could already feel the big guy's appearance

"You know what's funny Mr. Beck?" Bruce continued without letting the assistant have a chance to reply

"I know for a fact that Tony did not have someone send in new blankets for Peter, so why are you here?"

It was a tense silence before Beck flew into action. He grabbed the I.V. and the needle but before he could've injected Peter, Bruce had the sedative already in his system that led him to ungracefully fall to the floor passed out. Bruce would do anything for his nephew, the evidence be this sedated Quentin Beck.

* * *

Stephen wasn't having any luck, so far he checked over twenty doors and so far he concluded that this kid has been through hell and back several times. The only good memory he came across was the time when he was in a coma. But right now Stephen was perplexed. In front of him was a doorway that was pitch black. It had no handle of designs, just pitch black.

Cautiously Stephen put his hand out and went wide eye when his hand disappeared into the dark. _Now or never,_ Stephen braced himself and walked into the dark.

 _ **Peter in his 'room'.**_

 _The room was small with one dark grey wall that was cracked, a light grey floor that had dried up blood, and a single torn up twin mattress with a dark grey blanket. It looked as if it were a movie set, with the exception of the room the rest of the three walls were just black that could've gone on forever._

 _Peter laid on the bed in what seemed like a daze, staring at the non existing ceiling. The only recognition of life was the even breaths he took every few seconds. Stephen began to doubt this room, this could've been his room when he was taken. This, after all, seemed very Hydra-ish._

" _You shouldn't be here, he'll catch you"_

 _Stephen was surprised when Peter looked at him in his eyes. Although Peter sounded dull, there was a flash of hope in his tired eyes._

" _What do you mean he?"_

" _Venom"_

 _Peter's lips tremble and Stephen didn't hesitate to rush to his side._

" _You're the subconscious"_

" _He took over and now I can't get out"_

 _Stephen looked at the direction Peter pointed and saw the chain that was shackled to Peter's left leg. It was pitch black and was thick. Stephen for once didn't know what to do, this Peter was so much better than this Venom._

" _What did they do to you Peter?"_

" _I don't wanna talk about it"_

" _I can't help you if you don't talk to me, I need to know. What mission does this Venom have?"_

 _Peter took a big sigh before closing his eyes, after he grabbed Stephen's hand he changed the scenery. A tied up and drugged Peter was on a lab table surrounded by the scientists, the commander, and the mother._

" _This was before the Avengers' raid on the Hydra base"_

 _Peter whispered to Stephen and both watched as the alarm blared and all of them looked above._

" _Must be the Avengers"_

" _Should we take the soldier and run?"_

 _The commander stared at the soldier and thought. It was a long while before he said something again and the rest were beginning to grow antsy, they were wasting precious time and they can hear the sound comes closer and closer._

" _No, we're gonna give him his first mission"_

 _The book was then handed to him and he read word after word. Stephen watched helpless as he saw the struggle Peter put up and how at the end he saw no recognition in the boys eyes._

" _Ready to comply"_

" _Mission: gain access into Avengers Tower and retrieve all of the important data from Tony Stark's lab"_

" _Mission received"_

 _The scenery then changed back into the room and they found the self how they were before. Stephen looked at the boy and gently picked him up._

" _Why bother wasting their time with information when they could've killed them off?"_

" _They want to see how he would do on the quiz before they give him a test"_

 _After sitting the boy up, Stephen sat in front of him. He felt bad because he could only do nothing for the chained up subconscious but get information out of him._

" _It's okay" Peter smiled at the man who had to look away, he had to be strong right now_

" _What happened that caused you to lose your memory?"_

" _Electroshock therapy and the whiping mechanism, it was designed with a coding that sent harmful waves to the limbic system, destroying memories and emotions"_

" _How-How can we help?"_

 _Peter was silent for a second, as a subconscious his normal function was to give advice but this seemed to have stumped him. How can they help?_

" _Stop Venom from completing his mission, get the devices out of his ears, and unchain me"_

 _Peter smiled at Stephen who had returned one back. He was then thrown back and out of Peter's head. Getting farther and farther away from the real Peter._


	17. Chapter 17

Stephen jumped up and backed away from Peter, who passed out the moment Stephen exited his mind. He was panting and squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't want to remember what he saw. But his mind wouldn't let it go so easily, the memory that plastered behind his eyelids were of the pain Peter endured. His mind replayed the sight of blood flowing down his face, then the tears...gosh he doesn't even know the kid that well and he just wanted to wipe them away.

"Hey doc!"

Stephen looked up at the sudden voice and noticed the brown eyes of Tony Stark. Where was Steve Rogers? He doesn't know but he found that he didn't care at the moment. The worry that carved the lines of his face seemed to entice Stephen, he never seen this protective side of Tony Stark and Stephen could help but stare. Worry for him? Worry for Peter? He doesn't know but he just stared at Tony until he'd gotten his breathing under control.

"What happened? What's wrong? What did you see?"

What did he saw? He saw the torture and the pain Peter had been through. Closing his eyes again he took a deep steady breath before standing up. Tony helped him up and he couldn't help but welcome the soft but calloused hands.

"H-he...the-the...ears!"

This was to be expected, words would become garbled up but Tony understood. Bruce even understood when he ordered an MRI and an X-ray to be done.

"You did good Stephen, thank you for helping me son"

Stephen snapped his attention to the man that just said his name and could help the shaking of his hands. He did good? It didn't feel like he had. But nonetheless Stephen laid his head on Tony's shoulder and took a deep breath. Tony didn't even move despite their obvious height difference, instead he let the man have however much time he needed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Stephen just jumped into Peter's mind and now he was jumbled up, so Tony let him have a moments peace.

Stephen stood back up before he looked into Tony's eyes, he nodded before leaving to go help Bruce. Once out of sight Stephen took a shuddering breath and felt the heat rise up to his face. _If only he wasn't married._

* * *

"Steve?"

Sam's voice echoed throughout the Quinjet and Steve had to keep from jumping. This was the only quiet moment he could have gotten before returning home and he desperately needs this moment to himself.

"Yea Sam?"

Sam took this moment to kneel in front of his friend. He had to get through the man and had to see his true emotions. Staring into the blue eyes Sam saw how tired the soldier was and how exhausted he worn himself to be.

"You okay man? I know that with Peter it's not okay but...you're starting to worry a lot of us. You're doing mission after mission and I know that taking down all of these Hydra bases would help us gather things on Peter but this isn't healthy"

Steve stared at his friend and saw the worry that had shone in his eyes. He was stressed, his Peter wasn't his anymore. He was someone else and Steve couldn't help that sad thought echo in his mind.

It was just them two on the Quinjet, Natasha stated clearly that she wanted to stay near Peter, Clint needed to go back home to Laura and the kids, Bucky wanted to help as much as he can with Peter with his experience, and obviously Tony and Bruce were still trying to figure out what's wrong. Sam had volunteered to go with him to keep an eye on his best friend.

Steve stared into Sam's brown eyes. Brown eyes that stared back and for a moment things were beginning to blur together, _Peggy_ 's brown eyes, _Tony_ 's brown eyes, and _Sam_ 's brown eyes. Steve didn't know it happened until it did. His lips were on Sam's, pulling away sharply Steve looked wide eyed at Sam who had on the same expression, like a deer caught in the headlights. There was a pregnant pause before anything else happened, neither wanted to say anything. What had happen can not or will not happen ever again.

But then they both crashed their lips together hungrily and for the first time in a while Steve had felt as if he was losing sense of reality, he was released from the stress of the world and was entered into a pleasurable one. They eagerly run their hands on each other and Sam had stopped, this was Tony's _husband_. The person that he had married. He couldn't do this, he just couldn't. Tearing himself away from Steve he staggered back trying to catch his breath. He knew that hungry way, it was to forget and Sam couldn't help the pang of hurt. Steve was just using him.

"You're using me"

"Sam I-I'm sorry"

"I know, I know"

Sam had to leave before he cried in front of Steve, his friend, his teammate,... his love had almost used him to forget, and he was about to let him.

* * *

"It was hard to catch but we found it, a device as small as a nanobite lodged into his ear drums"

Bruce ran a hand down his face and yawned slightly, it was currently 1:25 in the morning and he found Tony in his lab, not a surprise. Tony looked up from his latest project and walked over towards Bruce. Stephen stood next to him too engrossed in whatever was on the Starkpad to pay him any attention, that and he doesn't think he can look at the man who he had stared continuously at.

"Can you guys take it out?"

"We can but this is a dangerous procedure, Hydra was lucky that they hadn't damaged it to the point of hearing loss, that and his quick healing, but now taking it out will be much worse than putting it in"

Stephen finally looked at the man who seemed to be lost in thought. Tony was tired of this whole Hydra bullshit, especially now that Steve was set out to destroy all of the bases. He just wanted a rest from them, a rest from Peter being in the line of fire.

"What risks are we talking about here?"

Natasha spoke and the men jump in surprise and send half hatters glares at her as she stood next to Tony, god they need to put a bell on her.

"Well for one we can rupture the eardrum causing permanent hearing loss, we don't know if the tools we have would make this a safe procedure"

"Well what if you have better toys to play with"

Natasha raised and eyebrow at the concussion in the men's face, with a roll of her eyes she crossed her arms and sighed

"T'Challa and his vibranium castle? Does that ring any bells? Shuri is a genius that can help and the royal family is basically wrapped around Peter's little finger"

T'Challa completely flew past their minds, after all it's been a busy while since they had thought clearly. But the thought of help from the advanced city seemed more and more hopeful.

"I'll chat with T'Challa in the morning and ask then, most likely they won't have a problem with it and will help us"

"We will come up with the safest way to extract the devices, and the aftermath of it all"

"Good to see you boys finally use your brains"

Natasha smirked as she left and send a secret wink at Stephen who had only stared wide eyed and blushed deeply then leave to conceal it. She knew she shouldn't but the thought of teasing Stephen about Tony seemed to finally lighten things around here, even with her smirk turned to a frown when she realized that Tony was the faithful one in his marriage and Steve wasn't.

* * *

"Report"

"Subject has let Dr. Stephen Strange enter his mind, inconclusive about the information extracted"

"What do you mean inconclusive?"

"Subject passed out once-"

"I see, and what about Beck?"

"Beck has been discovered and arrested"

"...and May?"

"...May had also been discovered and arrested"

A gunshot rang throughout the room and a person slumped out of his chair only to be taken out and disposed of. They couldn't handle mishaps and mistakes like that and not go untold.

"Report of _all_ setbacks immediately, no information will be withheld"

"Confirmative sir, Hail Hydra!"

"Hail Hydra"

* * *

 **So i kinda fallen in love with Ironstrange, so let me know if you want to see more Tony and Stephen or Tony and Steve, also kinda feeling a bit of Natasha and Bucky.**


	18. Chapter 18

When Peter woke up it was in the middle of the night and he had woken up covered in a cold sweat. The nightmare that had woken him up still lingered in his mind which made him clutch the blanket in a tight grip. The only thing that kept him calm was the loud snoring to his right. Tony snored loudly, slumped uncomfortably in a chair and was covered in a worn out blanket. Something from the sight brought out a small smile from within, a soft movement from his left made him quickly glance that way.

Natasha woke up by the movement on the bed. Opening her eyes she saw the precious boy and observe him before speaking up. The small smile he made looking at Tony was comforting to her. It was a nice change from the other times he had woken up to a blank look. It made her believe that their Peter was coming back. So she made a movement to sit back up and that caused the boy to glance her way.

"Are you okay Peter?"

Natasha kept her voice soft and comforting trying to keep Peter calm after she came to the conclusion that a nightmare had had woken the boy up. The obvious reason of the still clenched hand on the blanket.

"Yea, i'm fine"

Peter mumbles and looked at his hand as he forced himself to let go of the blanket. His hands shook and he quickly hid them in his lap, that was a sign of weakness and Hydra would never allow that. But this wasn't Hydra and his _weaknesses_ were allowed here when Natasha gently placed her hands on his.

"It's okay маленький паук"

Natasha smiled softly and squeezed his hand gently, Peter relaxed after a quick second and laid back down on the bed. Peter was reluctant to go to sleep and Natasha took that opportunity to lean forward, place her hand on his head, and began to run her fingers through his hair. She smiled as he instantly closed his eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.

Sitting back in her seat and sighing in relief, Natasha continued to stare at Peter he was just so content in his sleep.

"Are you gonna keep standing there or are you gonna come in?"

Natasha didn't bother moving her eyes when a man sat in a seat right next to her. His presence was comforting and easing the nerves that seem to rise whenever it came to Peter.

"Nightmare?"

Bucky's deep voice was soften to let the people in the room stay asleep, but loud enough for the women to hear. Bucky partially wondered about where Steve was at, but the man was out on a recent mission to take down a Hydra base and as soon as that thought came it went away when he remembered that Natasha was there.

"Yea, he's coming back though"

"And the part where you were scratching his head?"

"Tony taught me when Peter was younger that he liked his head being scratch to go to sleep"

"Hm I'll keep that in mind"

Bucky slumped down in his seat and watched as Natasha did the same. He didn't know that he closed his eyes until he felt himself falling asleep. Natasha was beside him, leaning on his arm and already asleep. Not wanting to disturb her Bucky kept still and felt himself slowly nodding off, the last thing he remembered was Natasha's soft hair beneath his cheek.

* * *

"Hey Pete time to wake up bud"

"Mm five more minutes"

Peter said so lowly that Tony almost missed it, a smile made to his face and he couldn't help but feel the joy rush into his heart. It was a sign of his Peter coming back but it was unnatural for Peter, he was just so tired and exhausted that he just swatted the hand away then pulled the blanket over his head.

"I'm not entirely sure how to respond to that so I'm just gonna do a normal dad thing"

The blanket was ripped off while the pillow was stolen from under his head, Peter soon felt his spider sense and was rewarded with being hit with a pillow. This was completely differently then being with Hydra but it was the best difference between them two. So Peter felt the courage to squint up to the standing figure and couldn't help the tiniest smile to come out.

"I'm up" Peter sat up and cautiously looked around the room just in case anyone was there

"Alright bud we have a busy day, I got your clothes here so hurry up and hang then breakfast"

Tony smiled and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, Peter looked down to hide the small smile that came to his face. Nodding his head, Peter took the clothes and headed straight to the bathroom that was connected to his room in Medbay. He quickly changed before walking out to Tony Stark, Peter stopped short for a while just to take a good look at the man. Tony had been with him since he had gotten back and hadn't left his side for 99% of it. He admired him and felt a deep sadness from within him at the thought of leaving him. Tony sat back in his chair with eyes closed looking ever so peaceful and Peter didn't want to break that for him, Peter wanted peace for them all.

"You know bud if you keep on staring it might get more creepier"

Tony peeped opened one eye to find his adorable son standing and staring at him. He chuckled softly at the reddened sight of embarrassment of Peter and watched as he looked away from Tony. At that same time Peters stomach growled causing the boy to deepen the flushed cheeks.

"Lets go get some food yea?"

Tony opened the door and held it open for Peter to walk through. Together they went up the elevator to the common room and was greeted with the sight of Bucky and Natasha making breakfast, and the smell of French toast, eggs, bacon, and syrup.

Bucky looked up from the pan to the two who entered and smiled. It wasn't awkward or frightening for Peter to be with them all in the same room, it felt comfortable and Peter wanted to dwell in it. He felt _safe_ with them, ever since Dr. Strange entered his mind memories floated up from the dark and he started to remember stuff. It wasn't a lot but he was working on remembering so he knew who he was before, so he can keep feeling the _safety_ from before.

"You guys were taking so long we were starting to think Stephen was flirting with Tony again"

"Very funny Romanoff, we were just taking our time to let you and Barnes have one of those romantic moments"

Tony softly laughed at the reddened face of Bucky and the eye roll from Natasha confirming that they were in fact having a moment, and that soft laugh turned into hysterical laughter when he heard Peter mumbled an _I knew it_.

"Careful Stark or else I'll give your food to Peter"

Natasha looked over her shoulder to give a small wink at the boy who smiled softly and sat a bit straighter up. Bucky stayed quiet for two reasons; one, his embarrassment hadn't worn off from Stark's reply and two, he was observing Peter. He was coming back much faster than he had even came back and Bucky could notice small signs of the old Peter, the soft smiles were an obvious one, and the sometimes snarky attitude he got from Tony is starting to make its way back.

Soon breakfast was done and the food was served with Bucky and Peter getting large portions of it. It was the four of them that were enjoying breakfast and Peter figured that they were the ones who orchestrated that no one was allowed here. He did wonder where they all at, after all _Scott_ was one of the Avengers that was in his room when he woke up from his coma.

"Alright Underoos it's time to leave, we got places to be and people to see, Barnes, Nat, you guys ready?"

"Where are we going?"

Tony looked down at his son and saw the fear in his eyes, god he must've thought the worse so Tony smiled and place an arm securely around Peter.

"Don't worry bud, nowhere bad I promise you that"

Peter nodded, satisfied with the answer and finished his breakfast off before Natasha took it. Tony look at Bucky and the boy smiled at each other, there was the trust -the blinded trust- that Peter always have.

"Alright, ready boys?"

* * *

"Tony"

"T'Challa, thank you so much for helping us"

Tony shook the king's hand and smiled in appreciation at the man. He was always willing to help out plenty of times when it comes to the Avengers and didn't complain about it.

"It is no problem, tell me what it this problem that I need to help you with? You didn't give much information when we spoke over the phone"

Tony and T'Challa took the lead of the group while Bucky and Natasha stayed with Peter to distract him from the conversation, and to do that Bucky was telling stories of his time here in Wakanda and about his goats that seemed to cause trouble and ended up with the names of the Avengers. Peter was too engrossed in the story to listen into the conversation and missed the glances he got from T'Challa and Tony.

Tony told the entire story to T'Challa, from the beginning of raiding the Hydra base and extracting information, to Peter getting kidnapped and was used to create another Winter Soldier, and to how he got that call from the school and how Stephen told him of the devices implanted in his ears. T'Challa immediately offered all the help he could give, after all Peter had him wrapped around his finger the moment they were introduced even though his sister was around the same age.

"Hey guys"

Bruce, along with Stephen and Shuri, walked up to the group with exhaustion written on their faces. They arrived the day before to work with Shuri on how to get the devices out the safest way and was ready for the procedure.

"Hey Brucie-Bear"

"Never gonna stop with that aren't you?"

"You got that right"

They exchanged a hug and greeted the rest. It was a bit awkward for the sole fact that Peter didn't know about any of it, and that one important person wasn't there.

"Hi Peter"

Stephen stepped towards the boy who looked at the man and gave a tiny smile. For some reason Peter felt like he could trust him and it made Peter feel safe.

* * *

"Sir subject has entered Wakanda in a meeting with Dr. Bruce Banner, Dr. Stephen Stranger, King T'Challa, and Princesses Shuri"

"Any known reason of why they are there?"

"They hadn't said anything to or in front of the subject"

"They know, start the sequence"

* * *

They were all chatting when Peter felt his spider sense go off big time, it sent a shiver down his back that made him glance around him. He couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from when he came to the horrifying conclusion of the devices.

" _надежда_ "

"No…"

"Peter?"

Peter looked at Tony and saw how he was squeezing Bucky's hand.

" _счастливый … шок_ "

"No!"

Peter grabbed his ears and dropped to his knees clutching his ears trying to block all sounds.

" _пустой_ "

"Get it out…"

Peter looked up as the adults stared frozen down at him.

" _два … слабый_ "

"Get it out!"

Peter shouted which caused them to start rushing. Bucky picked Peter up and ran into a high tech lab.

" _девять… эндшпиль … Семь_ "

Tears spilled from Peter's eyes as he struggled to keep the memories, memories and emotions were disappearing so quickly he couldn't keep up. He wanted to keep them, he wanted to keep the safe feeling with his family. He didn't want to forget.

" _Мстители_ "

Peter froze from struggling and crying, he was blank and was ready. Ready for what? He didn't know

" _Soldier"_

"Ready to comply"

Peter mumbles and felt the drug that they had given him start to take effect. His eye lids fell down slowly and the world started to spin.

" _Mission: wait for extraction, you have failed last mission"_


	19. Chapter 19

"No…"

Peter's whispered voice brought attention to him, his eyes were wide with fear and his hand made its way to Bucky's metal one.

"Peter?"

Tony cautiously raise his hand up to put it on Peter's but stopped when he saw his son's hand in Bucky's. He was so pale and so terrified that he was trembling.

"No!"

Everybody watched when Peter fell to the ground covering his ears, the first initial thought was a sensory overload but he wasn't squirming in his clothes or cover his eyes.

"Get it out…"

They looked down at the teenager full of shock, this Peter was terrified absolutely terrified. His hands were trembling even over his ears and his breaths were coming in too short and leaving-

"Get it out!"

Time resumed and Tony watched as Bucky grabbed Peter in his arms and ran towards the lab. Lagging behind tony was eventually stopped at the doors by Bruce.

"Bruce get out of the way!"

"Tony you have to stay here or else we can't work!"

Natasha grabber onto Tony's shoulder and held him at bay while Bruce gave and affirmative nod and left into the room. Tony watched as his son struggled against being held down and felt his eyes started to water. He was helpless for his own son.

When Bucky placed Peter on the table he was prepared for Peter to struggle against it, he knew more than others the fear of this.

"You have to knock him out now"

Bucky was met with wide eyes and shocked faces. He knows that they have little time and now is the time to act unless all of their progress with Peter would be gone.

"We don't have any time it's either now or Peter is gone"

Peter whimpered and stayed still in a blink of an eye. Eyes blank he resumed normal breathing and laid perfectly still.

"Ready to comply"

Strange nodded at Bruce and waved his hands around effectively putting Peter to sleep. But everybody knew that it was too late, Bucky knew that it may have been too late but he wouldn't give up on Peter for nothing.

* * *

Natasha watched as Tony did some work for the company and turned to upgrading the weapons. What did caught her by surprise though were the footsteps that came rushing down the hall, two of them and soon enough Steve and Sam bursts around the corner. Tony didn't waste any time getting up and dragging his husband by the collar away into a private area.

Natasha day there examining Sam which he knew about and not in a good way. He didn't realize how scary this woman can be until now even if she was just sitting there.

"You owe Tony a apology"

Natasha watched as Sam turned as red as he could be and placed his face in his hands with a sigh. With that Sam told Natasha everything from the very beginning of meeting each other to their little rendezvous and to up this moment. He owes Tony more than and apology.

* * *

Tony released Steve's cover and turned towards him, the moment he did his fist collided with Steve's face. They were both shock frozen by the sudden action, Tony never expected to hit his husband ever and Steve never expected to get hit.

"You think I wouldn't find out Steve?"

Steve scrunched his eyebrows in confusion until it settled on him, he then looked down in embarrassment still caressing the part of his face that got punched

"You think I wouldn't find out about you and Sam? Do you think I am an idiot?"

"I'm sorry baby, it just happened and-"

"Why did it happen Steve?"

Tony sounded so broken that Steve squeezes his eyes shut, he hurt Tony, he hurt him.

"Everything just blurred together and for a moment he was you and-"

"You thought Sam was me? An _African American_ male was me?"

Tony I am so so so sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

Steve grabbed onto Tony's hand and stared into his eyes, he was foolish and an asshole. How could he have done this?

"I want a divorce"

Tony tore his hand away and walked away from Steve, his main focus was on _his_ son.

* * *

 **Hey guys! sorry for the short chapter and how long i haven't updated, but here is another one i hope you enjoyed it!**


	20. Chapter 20

Everything was numb, numb and muffled. He could barely hear anything and he knew that there must've been an upgrade to himself. He wouldn't feel this uncomfortable for nothing. But when he opened his eyes he wasn't in the dirty too sterile lab or in his _room_ , he was in a recovery room in an upgraded lab. Peter was in a bed connected to machinery, his first instinct was to explore this new room and look for any ways to escape and many places to hide stuff. But instead he followed his second instincts which were telling him to just lay there and behave, so that's exactly what he did.

He was told not to move and wait for extraction, looks like he is going to be waiting for a while after he concluded that he was in a lab too advanced to be Stark's so it must've been Wakanda.

He opened his eyes and looked around tiredly, he was alone, _what is happening?_

It finally dawned on him that he couldn't hear and he couldn't figure out the reason why. But it wasn't his place to question it, if only he wouldn't feel the pain after. For now he'll just lay down and relax before the pain that he is going to endure, after all he _failed his last mission_.

* * *

The room was near silent and nobody wanted to disturb it. Tony stood next to Bucky and Natasha letting his mind wandered. Steve was silently talking to Sam and T'Challa. Stephen was meditating with Bruce and Shuri was busy examining the devices that were lodged in Peter's ears.

It wasn't until she pressed a button that they decided to speak.

"Hello Avengers, you might have a few words to say but unfortunately this is a one way communicator so we can control our possession.

Although he has failed his mission, the young Spiderling still holds magnificent powers and opportunities. He is far too valuable to give up like so and for that thanks must be given.

We must thank you very much for taking care of it and regain his strength but sadly we must have it back so we'll see you in three days time"

The device then let out a high pitched shrill and began to smoke. They were seething _their possession?_ Peter was no one except himself.

"We have three days to prepare for their attack, let's get ready"

Stephen announced and everybody looked at him, regaining themselves they then created a counter attack plan and they need a person to complete it off, a few people in fact.

* * *

 _Intergalactic Radio transmission: Tony Stark_

" _Hey Supernova, we need you in right now in Wakanda. Something big is stirring up and we need all of the woman power we can get. I wouldn't be asking you if it wasn't important but it's about Peter"_

Tony stood by the communicator that Danvers gave to them before she left. Word was that Hydra had something bigger and nastier to use now so we would need all of the man power that they can get.

 _Transmission: Captain Marvel_

" _On my way Stark"_

* * *

"Loki I do not understand this feeling that you have claim of having"

With a roll of his eyes Loki sighed and turned to Thor as he continued to search for the guardians. They were recently on New Asgard when Loki has the strangest of feelings, a feeling of dread and a little bit of fear.

"It's just a bad feeling brother something is telling me to look for the guardians"

"Do you think something is the matter with Groot? Or with the rabbit?"

"No brother it's nothing wrong with them we just have to go to them"

Thor left it at that and couldn't help the feeling he has in his chest, he felt dread and uncertainty but for unknown reasons he couldn't pin the reason for it.

"We finally got their location they are traveling to Xandar for supplies"

"Ready brother?"

"Ready"

In a flash of light Thor traveled with Loki through the bifrost, and soon made their way on Xandar. With their entrance, everyone stopped to stare at the god of Thunder and Mischief.

"Where do you supposed to look brother?"

"Maybe calling their names out like lost animals might do the trick brother"

There was a moment of silence and they began to walk in the crowd to look for their companions. It has been a while since they have been together, the last meeting has been around the time of the Midgardian holiday known as-

"Rabbit!"

"Thor you idiot what in the all-father are you doing?!"

"You said to call their names out, so to make our quest go faster I shall"

"I was being sarcastic you imbecile!"

"Fighting already boys?"

Gamora smirked at the boys and soon enough the rest of the group appeared. They exchanged their greetings and Thor explained the reason for their visit. It was unusual but each of them admitted to the feeling. It wasn't until a transmission went through, a transmission from Stark about their precious Peter.

Loki felt his already cold blood freeze. Peter was special to him, little a younger brother and someone dared to mess with him? They are going to face the wrath of the god of Mischief.

"Told you brother"

* * *

The sun beamed down along the beach resulting in the almost too warm sand. It was peaceful and quiet and they just accepted it and enjoyed the other's company. It wasn't until their phone beeped five times. Sitting up quickly they looked at each other and left their spot. They had to go back to the hotel and pack to go back home.

They haven't been there for such a long time, and to be completely honest they missed their family. But even though they are coming back it wasn't for a good thing If they interrupted their vacation.

The phone rang and in an instant it was picked up and put on speaker.

"Sorry to disturb you honeymoon lovebirds"

Wanda smiles at the familiar voice of her closest friend, someone she misses dearly and someone she's excited to reunite.

"Not that it was anything new, what's going on Nat?"

Version placed his hand on Wanda's shoulder and received a smiled from the scarlet witch.

"It's Hydra, things are about to go down and we are going to group in everyone we can because something big is coming. We need all the help we can get they are after Peter"

Wanda felt frozen in time, why someone so sweet and pure as Peter was mixed in with the mess of Hydra. All of the horrors that she went through she pictured Peter going through them as well and felt her heart tear. Vision gently grabbed Wanda's hand and held it tightly, he didn't know about the horrors Wanda went through but he was here to understand them and try to learn them.

"Where are you?"

"Wakanda"

"We are on our way"

* * *

 **Hey guys! here is another chapter i hope you enjoy and happy New Years!**

 **Belbelanne: Thanks for your review and I'm so glad you enjoy the story! Right now im leaning mor towards Tony and Stephen but im still open to the idea of Tony and Steve!**


	21. Chapter 21

They decided to stay in Wakanda for the extra security that they provide. Even if they hate the thought of bringing in innocent people to help fight the war that they weren't even obligated to, the force field and people are the best bet in standing against Hydra. Wanda and Vision arrived not too long ago and the Guardians with Loki and Thor will be arriving soon. Tony continued to look around the room and stared among the people who would do anything for _his_ son. Pepper would've been here if she could but things have been intense with Stark Industries and a trade partner somewhere in the Mediterranan so for now it's just the team of people here. Natasha was conversing with Bucky, Wanda, Vision, and Carol while T'challa was conversing with Clint, Bruce, and Captain, the rest were silent in thought.

"Your son must be very lovable in order for all of these people to come together to keep him protected"

A calming voice spoke from behind Tony which caused him to turn around and find Stephen walking up to stand next to him. Tony released a breath that he didn't know he was holding and looked towards the group.

"He is, he would have you wrapped around his finger in mere seconds of meeting you"

Stephen chuckled and Tony had to stop the shiver that went down his spine, for god's sake he just asked his soon-to-be exhusband for a divorce and already has the hots for the wizard? He has to get it together.

"I wouldn't doubt it, he seems like a great kid"

 _The best_

"How is he doc?"

"Unresponsive, he seems to be gaining his hearing back but never responds to my words. Whatever Hydra said in his ear it seems that he is back in shackles"

"Shackles?"

Stephen sighed and ran a trembling hand down his face showing how exhausted he was, "when I entered his mind the second time I found him in thick black chains in a cell that must've been in a Hydra facility. He was laying on a torn up mattress and was in thick black shackles".

"I- thank you Stephen"

Stephen smiled smally and placed his hand on Tony's shoulder, "you're welcome Tony"

" _Boss you have and incoming call from Secretary Ross"_

Tony sighed and rubbed his hand down his face, of course he'll call at the worst possible moment. He couldn't deal with this bullshit right now, he was so exhausted but Peter was on his mind 24/7 and he couldn't rest without knowing that his baby was safe.

"Send him to voicemail Fri, we don't have time for idiots right now"

" _Yes Boss"_

"Trouble in politics?"

Tony chuckled at Stephen's joke and looked at him, the same dark circles covered his under eyes and he couldn't help but relax slightly.

"You can say that again"

The walls started to rumble and soon enough Thor, Loki and the Guardians entered the room looking around to see if this is real. Their faces then fell at the thought that Peter was after all in trouble so bad that they were called in.

* * *

Shuri worked around her best American friend in silence. She couldn't believe it at first that Peter was being hunted down by Hydra. She never really paid attention to the group until now when it hit close to home. Really close.

She took a glance at Peter and sighed, he was still staring at the ceiling not responding to anybody. It's been hours now and that is all that he has done even when regaining some of his hearing. She tore her eyes from the boy and back to the screen, it was going through all of the possibilities of Peter's trigger words by cross referencing with the Winter Soldier's and so far she found one match. It was gonna take a while to get them all.

T'Challa then walked in, staying out of the way but near his sister. "How is the progress?"

"Very slow brother, there are hundreds and thousands of words to choose from and we have to precisely pick nine more"

"Nine?"

"I found one match cross referencing with the Winter Soldier's"

T'Challa then nodded and looked back at the boy, he was so motionless and so not Peter. The Peter that he knows would be talking to Shuri endlessly and badly remaking vemes or mines, or whatever they are interested in. But instead he is staring at the ceiling breathing in and breathing out on repeat.

"When this is over I'm going to create more safety features that Stark could use"

T'Challa looked at his sister and saw her staring at the boy, eyes glistening and brows furrowed. He nodded and looked back at the boy. He blinked, breathed in, breathed out, and repeated.

"When this is over I will assist the Avengers with taking down the Hydra organization whenever I can"

Shuri looked at her brother and saw pure determination on his face. Peter was close to them and whoever hurt Peter hurt them, hurt their family. They weren't going to get away with this.

* * *

"I know that this is strange to have everyone here like this in such short notice but now that we all know why we are here let's talk about how we got here and how it will proceed to go"

Tony shouted over the noise bringing in a silence with everyone's eyes. They all sat around the large table with somber faces. They didn't want to hear but they had to, they needed to know what happened so they could know how to approach.

"During a normal Hydra take down we gained intel that Hydra was looking at a new subject to recreate a super soldier, which turned out to be Peter. Peter was on his way home from school when he was injected with poison that made him go to Medbay in the early mornings.

Natasha, Steve, Bruce and myself were down with him before Hydra placed a type of gas in the air system that knocked everybody out and took him."

Tony's voice wavered at the end and everybody saw how heartbroken he was in that moment. Stephen then stood up and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. Knowing that Tony couldn't continue with what needed to be spoken next Stephen decided to speak for the man with a light blush on his neck.

"Peter was in Hydra's clutches for 2 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days and in that time suffered many wounds and injuries. Within those injuries Hydra implanted many forms of technology in him including the ear implants that they use to control him. When we finally got wind of the ear implants we had to quickly remove them but was unsuccessful beating Hydra finish reprogramming him."

"Reprogram him how?" Carol furrowed her brows and saw how Natasha places a hand on top of Bucky's shoulder

"Hydra has a method of reprogramming a soldier, they shoot electricity straight to the limbic system that doesn't necessarily destroy the memories and emotions but it does fade them into barely nothing" Bucky gritted his teeth when explaining the technique making everyone nod numbly

"If they faded that we could gain them back fully then right?" Thor spoke with his axe in an iron grip, lighting trickling down his fingers

"We were on the road to that before they reprogrammed him again with the ear devices, after getting them out Hydra announced that they weren't going to give him up easily and are coming after him. With the information we got from the moles which turned out to be May Parker and Dr. Cho's assistant, Quentin Beck, we were able to get intel that Hydra made soldiers with Peter's radioactive blood samples."

Gasps were heard around the room and those who knew what the possibilities of what that could do to people went pale. Horrors came to their mind and those people wouldn't be people anymore.

"What do we do then?"

"We bring the fight here, between the force field and all of the warriors here we have a fighting chance"

Tony looked around the table, people who were willing to fight for his son were right here looking ready for the war. He glanced at Steve and saw an unreadable expression, he looked at Stephen and saw determination. They were going to save his son and they were going to end Hydra.

* * *

 **Hey guys! sorry for the serious lack of updates but here is another chapter so i hop you enjoyed it!**

 **Guest-Chapter 20: Thanks for the review! but i try not to make it cheesy but it always ends up being like that so might as well go with it. but i try to update as much as i can (keyword try) but now i have a lot of free time so might as well do the most i can**


End file.
